Opposite Direction
by danae.14
Summary: AU "He locked eyes with Arthur above him, who was smiling triumphantly. In his desperation he pushed his face into the face above his and into a kiss." Arthur is a government agent tasked with protecting his country from terrorist leader Eames. When they clash, the world will never be the same and neither will they. Arthur/Eames
1. Escape from Hellview

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

Note: This Story is not connected to my other story and will have no affect on it or it's updates.

This is based in a alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. This first chapter is merely there to set the scene and bring you into the universe. The action (winkwink) starts up in Ch.2. Enjoy please R&R

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song Escape from Hellview by CKY which is the theme song of this chapter. Check it out, it's awesome.

**Opposite Direction**

Ch. 1

Escape from Hellveiw

Arthur took a deep breath as he stared across the busy street. It was the middle of the day and the populace was out in full force. Staring at the derelict buildings that surrounded him Arthur felt a twinge of unease before bringing his attention back down where the day-to-day affairs of the street market were underway. The buildings in this area were falling apart, grey and uniform. The government had made these living spaces ten years before and hadn't done any repairs since then. The slightly richer than homeless typically called these buildings home. The space was claustrophobic and dank.

He checked his gun in its holster on his chest and his Electric Shock Baton (ESB) in its holster on his left hip habitually, before checking his earpiece was in place. A hand was dropped suddenly onto his shoulder. He jumped slightly but relaxed immediately recognizing his partner's presence at his shoulder.

"Nervous?" Cobb's boyishly handsome face was set in a deceptively happy smile. Arthur knew Cobb never really smiled anymore. He fixed the creases in his suit jacket and looked back out at the street.

"I've been with Pasiv for a long time. This should be a cakewalk," Arthur said with bravado he didn't feel at the moment. Even with four years of training and two years experience Arthur was nervous about confronting the infamous group of terrorists known as Inception. Inception had been a thorn in the side of the private company run Government that Arthur worked for, for years. Since it's first attack four years ago, Inception had become a massive destructive power in the country run by the Fischer/Morrow Company.

Fischer/Morrow was the massive energy conglomerate, which had taken over the country with its monopolized grip on the supply of energy for the world. That energy was stored within the core of the world. The centre of the earth was a chamber of eternal power. Fischer/Morrow had been the first company to harness that energy and to monopolize it ever since. Inception claimed that the energy being stolen from the Earth's core was disruptive to the earth and going to cause global destruction if allowed to continue undisturbed like it had for the past fourteen years.

As well as powering the cars, homes and everything else across the country, the energy from the earth could be harnessed by things called Orbs. Orbs were small pebble sized stones that allowed the user to access powers that would be otherwise impossible. Arthur himself had three Orbs. A speed Orb to allow himself to move three times the normal human speed. A heal Orb that allowed him to heal all surface wounds and with great concentration Arthur had even been able to heal broken bones with it. The third was the most important and rare Orb, a Gravity defying Orb that allowed him to run up walls or ceilings with ease. The Orbs were kept inside tiny protected pockets in his gloves along the inside of his wrist, so he could access them when needed. The Orbs were expensive and rare. Mostly only members of Pasiv were allowed to carry them. Pasiv was the government's personal guard. Pasiv was responsible for protecting high members of government such as Maurice Fischer, the leader of Fischer/Morrow, his second hand man Peter Browning and his son Robert Fischer. Arthur had been responsible for the personal safety of Robert Fischer for the last two years with his partner Dominic Cobb. They weren't normal bodyguards though. They didn't just stand by their mark all day long. They also had to go on missions to ensure the continued safety of their charge. This included a lot of assassinations and crackdowns of local criminal activities and drug lords. Their work was as much preventative as protective.

Arthur unconsciously pulled on his leather gloves and straightened his tie. Noticing his partner's nervous ticks Cobb said with a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "Relax Arthur. Its unlikely Inception will know the trap we have set. Everything's in place. We'll get him this time."

"Remember your job Cobb, we aren't here for Eames. We're here to make sure the prisoners get to where they're going," Arthur said with a faint admonishing tone. Cobb frowned at him but just then the sound of approaching vehicles silenced them both. They were on the second story hiding on a fire escape between two closely placed apartment buildings. They hid in the shadows while the seven vehicles came rumbling down the street.

"How can we be sure that Inception knows we're moving the prisoners today?" Arthur asked Cobb quietly.

"Because we've suspected for awhile that Eames or one of his men are actually a member of the government. Either that or Eames answers to someone who is high up in the chain of government. That is more likely because Government jobs are demanding. It would be nearly impossible for Eames to maintain both his Rebel leader alias as well as his government job. Either way we are almost certain we have a traitor in the company supplying them with information. Most of the information they get is too high up for it not to be given to them from someone high up on the inside," Cobb answered without removing his eyes from the vehicles below.

"Didn't you catch him two years ago? You didn't recognize him then?" Arthur asked.

"You never heard how we caught him? He caught an explosion that had gone off too early. He was sent through a second story window and landed on the street below. His face was so cut up and bruised it was unrecognizable. His hands were so severely burned we couldn't even get fingerprints. We only had him for four days before he escaped so we never got to see him with the swelling and bruising gone down enough to identify him. We did take a sample of his DNA but that came up with no known matches," Cobb explained with a bitter tone.

It had been two year's since Cobb had been called to go up against his archenemy Eames; his desire to bring down the terrorist leader of Inception was now stronger than ever. Arthur hadn't been Cobb's partner when Cobb had been given the assignment to capture the fugitive three years ago. Cobb had tried to take out Eames for slightly more than a year before he was called off, after the criminal escaped his care and killed his then partner and wife Mal. Shortly after Cobb had been relieved of that assignment Arthur had become his partner.

Now Arthur and Cobb were assigned with making sure two prisoners from Eames' inner circle were escorted safely to Coral Prison where they were to be interrogated. He and Cobb were set in this neighborhood because Cobb knew Eames' patterns inside and out. He was sure that this was where Eames would try to ambush the prison transport vehicle and all of it's guards. On the street below mingling with the civilian populace was a bunch of low-level undercover Pasiv members who worked for Cobb and Arthur when they required them. They inconspicuously slid among the civvies looking for any Inception members.

"Whatever you do Arthur, don't get into a hand-to-hand combat with Eames. Never let him get close enough to touch you with his hands," Cobb said to Arthur who was about to ask why when all hell broke loose belong them. Just as the cars were level with the thick of the crowd Arthur heard gunshots issuing from his earpiece.

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Break cover and proceed towards the east! The rebels are hiding in the buildings to the east," Arthur heard Cobb's voice over his earpiece and was stunned to see his partner hadn't uttered a word. Cobb looked at Arthur and his gaze turned from bewildered to livid.

"They've hacked our feed…" Cobb tried to issue the correct orders into his headset but it was too late. All of their undercover agents had pulled out their weapons and were running towards the east side of the street. Simultaneously the civilians took cover running for the south and north while the members of Inception came out of their midst and from the west flanking all of the guards and agents, firing on the backs of the government men. All of the Inception members held electrically charged stun rifles and Calaveras masks or balaclavas covering their faces. They were on the prison vehicles almost immediately, shooting cables into the rear axle of the lead vehicle. The cables were grounded into the heavy concrete safety barriers on either side of the road. The rear axles as well as the tires were ripped off with a metallic screech as the cables were pulled tight. The vehicle came to a screaming halt sideways across the road. The other vehicles were forced to stop as the massive lead vehicle blocked the road and were unable to go to either side as the four-foot concrete safety barriers blocked them.

The rebels subdued the guards and were grabbing the two hooded and handcuffed prisoners from the middle vehicle with little resistance. Their plan was perfect; the government agents didn't stand a chance between the flawless tactics and the surprise flanking maneuvers. Right out in the thick of the battle leading his men in the charge, was the daunting figure of the Inception leader.

Eames wore his customary red, white and black skull candy mask. It was a half face so though the top half of his face was completely covered, his bottom lip peaked from beneath the crooked skull teeth of the mask. Two long skeletal nostril holes made breathing possible. The decorative black and red designs of the Calaveras mask making the skull horrifying but hauntingly beautiful. A decorative swirl below one eyehole and a crack in the other eye hole framing his eyes below the mask, which were pale grey in the sunlight. The mask was chipped and scuffed from many dangerous encounters. A long sleeved thermal t-shirt covered his upper torso with a bronze muscled cuirass on top. His bottoms were green cargo pants tucked into brown army boots. He was a hulking figure and Arthur felt momentarily intimidated by the impressive image. A carbine rifle was strapped crossways on the right shoulder and down to his left hip. Underneath that a Spartan sword was strapped to the back of his right hip, the sheath lying across his broad back. He was calling out orders to the men around him and they followed his command. Arthur was impressed by the discipline and effectiveness that the group of rebels displayed.

He didn't get long to take in the situation as Cobb jumped from the second story and landed using a Cushioning Orb to take the brunt of the fall. Arthur used his Gravity Defying Orb and followed Cobb into the fray.

Cobb rushed straight into the group of rebels just as the back wheels of the first vehicle were pulled forcefully from it. Cobb was just past the vehicle and unlike Arthur, didn't have to dodge it. Arthur was forced to use his Gravity Defying Orb to run up over the sliding vehicle and flip gracefully to land behind his partner. Cobb single-mindedly made his way towards Eames. Arthur was left with trying to rally the remaining troops as well as trying to keep rebels off his distracted partner's back. He called after Cobb but could barely hear himself over the fighting tumult. He had been afraid Cobb would get like this if they got into a fight with Eames. Cobb had lost his Pasiv partner who had also been his wife, Mal, when Eames had escaped from Coral prison two years ago. His rage and determination for revenge were what had gotten him pulled from Eames' case two years ago, even though he was the most capable Pasiv agent to take out the rebel leader. He and Arthur had only gotten this assignment today because their Pasiv coordinator, Saito, hadn't had any other choice. There were only three other teams capable of going up against Eames and one team had been injured capturing the two prisoners three days ago and the other two were busy protecting the president and vice president on their business trip south to a neighboring country. That only left Cobb and Arthur.

Arthur deflected a sword blow aimed at Cobb's unprotected side with his ESB and shocked the man in the ribs forcing him into unconsciousness. His black ESB was two feet long with a silver corded grip on one end and a second grip situated four inches from the back making it a Tonfa design. A smooth silver button set in the silver cords on the straight grip, set the entire length buzzing with electricity after a moment of gathering power when the button was hit. The weapon was also used for deflecting swords or bullets that may come his way. Cobb bludgeoned a rebel in his way with his ESB and met Eames just as he got to the prisoner vehicle. Eames had just helped a big figure from the truck and was currently helping a slight hooded figure but was forced to push the prisoner to the side as Cobb came flying at him with his ESB striking for his head.

Eames dodged the ESB and pulled his 34-inch sword from his back sheath. He blocked the next blow from Cobb and kicked him in the chest, forcing Cobb several feet backwards into the air. Cobb landed with a heavy thud onto his back and slowly got to his feet. He wasn't hurt; Arthur suspected that the blow had woken Cobb from his blood rage. Hopefully now Cobb would slow down and plan his attacks more carefully.

"Echo, get the prisoners out of here. I'll follow when I'm done here," Eames called to a lithe red clad figure as Cobb got up. Echo, after a lingering glare at Cobb through a skull balaclava and then at Eames, ran over and picked up the slight prisoner before helping lead the others down a side alley. Very few of the government agents were still on their feet and the ones that were were taking cover across the street. Arthur ordered them to cover the injured and stunned and to call for back up. Eames had apparently placed snipers in the surrounding buildings who covered the retreating rebels. This restricted him from ordering the remaining government agents after the retreating rebels. Arthur deflected three of the sniper shots aimed at him and two that were aimed at Cobb. He pulled his side arm with his left hand and tried to find a target to shoot at but it seemed that with the disappearance of the rebels the snipers had gone as well. The entire attack up until this point hadn't taken more than ten minutes. Meanwhile Eames and Cobb squared off in the quickly deserting street. Arthur knowing that it was Cobb who needed him most right now took his place at his side across from the now grinning Eames.

"My, my, my. Cobb it's been awhile. I wondered when you'd come after me again. I missed our times together. They really were something special," Cobb merely glowered in response and started charging his ESB.

"Hold the phone, what's this. Look at you gorgeous," Eames said looking away from the glaring Cobb to the calculating Arthur. He gave him a very obvious up down before purring, "Mmm Cobb you shouldn't have brought me such a delicious gift for our reunion. I quite think he is much too delicious for you to keep all to your own. I might have to take him from you."

Eames said this last part with a wicked grin and Cobb growled before throwing himself at the criminal. As Cobb lunged at Eames, Arthur opened fire at the criminal with his side arm. Eames blocked the bullets with his sword. He obviously had a speed Orb because he both blocked Arthur's precise shots and Cobb's furious blows. Arthur continued firing until Cobb blocked his shot with his close up attacks. He switched to his Tonfa ESB and ran to join Cobb in close combat. Eames saw Arthur coming and decided it was time to make an exit. In his rage Cobb hadn't noticed that Eames had pulled an Orb from beneath his cuirass but Arthur had. He saw the glimmering blue-silver light and knew what the Orb was. He saw Eames start at Cobb and knew what his intention was. Arthur changed his trajectory last minute and pushed Cobb out of the way just as Eames shot forward and grabbed at him with the Orb in hand. Instead of grabbing a hold of Cobb Eames got a fistful of Arthur's suit jacket. Cobb grabbed at Arthur and caught his gloved hand but Arthur was pulled violently from his grasp, sans glove and Orbs. Arthur felt as if his body was hurtled backwards with the force of a hurricane. His ears were ringing and he felt as if he were going to be sick. He stumbled backwards and fell back onto his ass. Through his now pounding head he got the distinct impression that he wasn't in the street anymore. In the street they had been shadowed by the large buildings, wherever he was now he was blinded by light. He blinked his eyes against the bright light. His first impression of his surroundings once his nausea and ringing ears calmed enough for him to be coherent was a hazy heat that blurred his vision as much as the sudden light had. The ground beneath his ungloved fingers was warm.

"Fucking A, I wasn't going after you," Arthur spun on his ass and got to his feet glaring at the rebel in front of him. His gun was already in his hand and pointed at Eames before he had fully turned his body to face him. Eames was dusting off red sand from his pants.

Arthur felt a thrill go through his spine as he confronted Eames. Though no doubt intimidating, Eames was a challenge that Arthur had been looking forward to for a long time. Not often was he confronted with someone who he knew would be a challenge for his extensive skills. He smiled widely at Eames, and Eames returned it with a shark toothed smile of his own. This would be fun.

**_Yay that's the first chapter. I'll be updating in two weeks. For every review I get I'll update one day sooner, so send 'em in. Even just a good job helps me keep going. thanks_**


	2. Local God

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

This is based in a alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song Local God by Everclear which is the theme song of this chapter.

**Opposite Direction**

Ch. 2

Local God

Both he and Eames squared off subtly against the other. Arthur noticed how Eames moved like a tightly wound cat. Each movement slow and measured with the true potential of action coiled in his lightly flexing muscles. His calculated movements looking more like instinct as he moved with extreme ease. Every muscle in his body looked relaxed but ready with untapped potential hidden underneath. Arthur had no doubt the man was trained and tested in the ways of battle. Strong muscled arms rippled with potential action. His hands strong and large. His demeanor was calm and cocky. Arthur felt his skin tingle in anticipation. The way Eames moved spoke of a powerful confident fighter in store for him. He was thrilled with the prospect. The way that Eames smiled at him had Arthur leaning forward in anticipation for his first move.

After Arthur was finished sizing Eames up he subtly sized up the surroundings. They appeared to be in the middle of the desert. Rolling hills made of red sand ran for miles in every direction. A cactus or two littered the otherwise empty landscape. Arthur's brief checking of his surroundings hadn't taken him more than ten seconds and he turned his full attention back to Eames again.

"How did you get a Transportation Orb? Those are freaking rare and expensive," Arthur asked allowing his eyes to drift to the silver stone in Eames' left hand. He silently cursed Cobb for stripping him of his own Orbs when Cobb had accidentally pulled his glove off. Eames cocked his head to one side and placed the Orb back into his cuirass. He looked Arthur over thoroughly, from polished boot to perfectly slicked hair.

"It was a gift actually," Eames' lightly tripping accent framed the words and Arthur was drawn to the deep sultry sound of it.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked as Eames continued to size him up.

"About three hours drive into the desert outside the city. Lovely ain't it? I used to take dates here when I thought I might be getting lucky," Arthur snorted a laugh and Eames responded with a self-satisfied smirk. As he talked to Eames Arthur tripped a homing beacon he had on his earpiece, disguising the movement with a shy scratch to his ear.

"What do you think darling, am I going to get lucky?" Eames asked him with a smarmy tooth filled smile. Arthur blushed and took his eyes from Eames for a moment to stare at his boots. In that instant Eames struck at him.

Arthur barely reacted in time to parry the sword thrust at his chest with his ESB but didn't dodge a punch that caught Arthur in the sternum causing him to stumble back several steps and to drop his gun. Eames' pushed forward and swung out with his sword again. Arthur continued to parry and reply with his ESB but there was an obvious reach advantage on Eames' part. Arthur was kept mostly on the defense against Eames' attacks.

"Were you this forward with all your dates?" Arthur grunted blocking and holding against Eames' sword with his ESB.

"Only the ones I really liked," Eames said, his breath hot on Arthur's face they were so close. He pushed off against Arthur and spun his sword in a vicious arc aimed at Arthur's chest. Arthur stepped back to avoid it and parried his next attack at his head. Eames suddenly smiled wickedly and added as an after thought, "Or the ones I really wanted to fuck."

Arthur laughed again and sprung at Eames' feet with a sweeping kick that Eames had to jump high to dodge. He landed and dodged a punch from Arthur but stumbled back as the ESB caught his on the left elbow. Arthur followed his advantage and pushed forward swinging his ESB but had to jump back as Eames swung his sword at him. The two of them stood ten feet apart, their chests heaving with the effort of fighting in the extreme heat.

Arthur went to take a step forward but Eames tutted at him and held up his hand stopping him.

"Timeout. We are both going to die of heat if we stay like this. Five minutes to get properly attired?" Arthur nodded his head and stepped back.

Eames' pulled his rifle from his back and shrugged out of his cuirass, holding gaze with Arthur. Eames pulled his long sleeve t-shirt off, carefully keeping his mask in place. Arthur's gaze traveled up Eames' muscular chest, lingering on the tattoos on his shoulder and hip. Eames placed the cuirass back on his now bare chest blocking most of the tattoos from Arthur's view except the ones on his upper chest and arms. Arthur used the opportunity to shuck his dark blue suit jacket to the ground and pull his tie loose. He popped the top two buttons of his shirt and rolled the sleeves, buttoning the cuffs just above his elbows. Neither of them took their eyes from the other throughout the change. Eames let his eyes drift over Arthur's wiry frame as he waited for him to finish buttoning his cuffs. He distractedly pulled his gaze from the hollow of Arthur's throat newly bared to the Arthur's eyes and gripped his sword with anticipation.

"Ready?" Eames asked cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Round two," Arthur replied twirling his ESB. They ran at each other. Arthur dodged to the side and fainting at Eames' right with a punch, got him by sweeping his leg under Eames'. Eames fell heavily and had to roll to dodge Arthur's ESB, which hit the sand beside him. Eames got to his feet and swung his blade at Arthur. Arthur deflected and retaliated. The fight went on like this for half an hour, both of them sweaty, sticky and exhausted. Red sand clung to their skin and blood dripped from several lacerations and cuts on both men.

Finally Eames made the first mistake. He charged Arthur, sword swinging but didn't take notice of his footwork. Arthur noticed the mistake and charged up his ESB, slipping below Eames' guard. He shocked Eames in the back of the calf. Eames cried out in pain as the electricity traveled through his body. He fell to his knees but had the presence of mind to defend himself from a second attack from Arthur. Arthur leapt forward, thinking that he had the criminal down and was caught with Eames' sword cutting across his abdomen. The cut was superficial but Arthur pulled back hissing in pain.

Both men were hurt but not so much that they couldn't continue. They were both too stubborn and too determined to allow their injuries to stop them.

Arthur felt exhilarated. His blood hummed and his sinews sung. He loved a good fight and this was the best of his life. The life threatening situation he found himself in pumping his blood with adrenaline and excitement. This was why he was with Pasiv, for fights like this, to feel alive. He smiled as he deflected and grappled with the large man. Eames was heavily muscled and strong but Arthur was fast and wily. Eames was just as strategic as Arthur, both trying to use the environment to their advantage but both outsmarting the other. They were at an impasse and the fight became a battle of endurance.

Eames' injury finally got the better of him and his leg that had been steadily growing weaker since Arthur had shocked him gave out. He stumbled, lowering his guard. Arthur jumped at his chance to submit the bigger man. Eames' cuirass mostly absorbed the shock Arthur delivered to his torso but he felt enough of the shock to be hurt. He dropped his sword as his muscles twitched with the charge and his hands went numb. Arthur took his chance and elbowed Eames in the chin. The criminal stumbled backwards a step and Arthur grabbed his left shoulder with his right hand pushing forward as he slid his right leg behind Eames' left. Using both the movements of Eames' stumble and his own weight as he pushed with his hands against Eames' shoulder and chest he caused Eames to topple backwards with himself on top effectively pinning him. Arthur's calves were beneath Eames' knees and his ankles locked around his calves pinning them in place. On instinct Eames had grabbed Arthur as he fell both hands clasping onto the back of Arthur's shoulders. Eames had been dazed by the elbow to his chin and winded by both landing on his back and Arthur landing on his chest. He heard the distinct whining sound of the ESB charging and knew he was about to lose the fight in less than three seconds if he didn't do something fast. The muscles in his arms and legs still twitched with residual electricity and he couldn't force them to cooperate. He locked eyes with Arthur above him, who was smiling triumphantly. In his desperation he pushed his face into the face above his and into a bruising kiss.

Arthur lost the smile immediately; his hands went numb with shock and his grip on the ESB slackened in his deadened fingers. The electrical charge died before he could deliver the final shock to his enemy as his slack fingers stopped pressing the power button. All Arthur was aware of was the garish mask pushed up against his face and the lips beneath connected to his own. His blood was pumping quickly towards his groin and the desperation in the kiss sent tingles down to his toes. He felt powerful and invincible and the kiss was merely the cherry on the top of his victory. The teeth on the mask mashed uncomfortably against his upper lip and he tilted his face to get better access to the lips, ravaging the mouth below his. He stuck his tongue into Eames' mouth and gripped tightly at his bare shoulder. He felt Eames' hands on the back of his neck and in his hair suddenly pulling his closer. His one hand was beside Eames' ribs pressed flat against the ground but as Eames bit at his bottom lip he felt his left hand caress up Eames' side and his right travel up from Eames' shoulder to neck, then to his jaw. He moaned against Eames' lips as Eames pushed up with his hips into his own. The hands in his hair traveled down. One hand was on the back of his neck and the other was on his upper spine feeling the prominent spine bones through Arthur's shirt.

Eames waited precious seconds for his fingers to gain back their control. He felt Arthur's hand travel from his jaw to the edge of his mask and knew he had no more time to waste. He to strike before Arthur pulled off his mask. Without any warning the fingers on Arthur's spine and neck were no longer caressing, they were pressing viciously. The strong wide fingers pressed in a quick series of jabs and twists on points in Arthur's neck and upper spine. Arthur felt the pressure points light up with sudden pain followed by numbness. Arthur gasped in pain into the lips against his own and Eames breathed it in. Directly after Eames pressed Arthur's pressure points he rolled their bodies and he was on top now. Arthur grunted in anger and tried to press up against Eames' body in protest but found to his horror that he couldn't move his arms or legs. His completely numb hands were trapped between Eames' chest and his own. His feelings of victory and power turning quickly into defeat and powerlessness. His sounds of pleasure turned to displeasure. He pulled his face angrily from Eames' and the rebel pulled back laughing.

"Now now Darling, no need to get testy."

"What the hell have you done to me!" Arthur yelled at him. Eames blinked down at him in amusement and leaned back a bit. He propped his weight onto on elbow and stroked idly at Arthur's chest with his free hand. His hand teased Arthur's skin at his throat and upper chest where he had popped his top two buttons open. Eames' legs were on either side of Arthur's and they were still hip-to-hip.

"Oh calm down, it isn't permanent. Now sit back and enjoy yourself," Eames leaned in to kiss Arthur again but Arthur bit at him. Eames quickly pulled his head back as Arthur's teeth snapped shut millimeters from Eames' nose. He tried unsuccessfully to move anything other than his head but was unable. After a few seconds of unsuccessful attempts at freedom Arthur's head fell back to the earth with a thud and a frustrated sigh of air escaped his clenched teeth.

"It's just a few pressure points. You'll be fine in an hour or so," Eames told the angry man beneath him.

"I can't feel a thing," Arthur complained bitterly. Eames smiled and pursued his mouth. He tried to press their lips together once again. Arthur pulled his head to the side away from the lips before trying to head butt Eames. Eames' lightly grabbed his chin and forced his head back to the earth. He laid his forehead against Arthur's own keeping him pressed firmly to the earth. Their noses slid against one another and breathed in each other's air. Eames pursued the intimacy of his mouth and Arthur refused him, until Eames pressed his hips down into Arthur's again. He stroked his heavy hand down Arthur's chest, grazing the sensitive nub beneath the white shirt. Arthur's angry grunts turned into a pleasured gasp and Eames ducked in to claim his lips again.

"You felt that didn't you?" Eames asked against his lips and pressed his body down into Arthur's again. Arthur purred appreciatively and sought out the lush lips above him again, pressing his tongue into Eames' mouth. He was relieved he could still feel. He could feel his fingers up against Eames' muscles cuirass and he could definitely feel the bulge in Eames' cargo pants pressing against his own erection. He just couldn't move. The feeling of power he had had over Eames had been arousing but the feeling of powerlessness was intoxicating.

Arthur pursued Eames' lips and tongue. He didn't think about how wrong this was, that this was the man who he was suppose to capture. That this was the man who had killed his partner's wife. This was the man who was trying to bring down the government that was Arthur's bread and butter. He didn't think about those things. He didn't care about any of those things as long as the delicious friction of Eames' hips against his own continued in their movement. As long as the mouth-watering taste of honey in Eames mouth was open to him he didn't allow his truly astonishing brain to work at all.

Months of sexual frustration and repression catching up to him in a very inopportune moment. He had been far too busy in the last year to find anyone at any of the sleazy clubs or bars his coworkers frequented and the escort services he sometimes called didn't typically provide the right amount of danger or passion that the dominating man on top of him did. So Arthur lay pliant and willing beneath his enemy, waiting for release.

With a pleased groan, Eames suddenly stopped kissing Arthur and pulled away from him. Arthur huffed angrily and outright growled in frustration when Eames pulled his hips from his own.

"What the fuck. No teasing," Arthur said in frustration as he tried unsuccessfully to make his limbs move, to force Eames back on top of him.

"What's your name?" Eames asked and Arthur glared at him.

"Why do you care? Can we continue please?" Arthur could have hit himself, he wasn't one to beg, but he was so desperately close.

Eames smiled at the word please but kept his distance. Arthur lay in frustration and anger while having a contest of wills with Eames above him. They glared into each other's eyes neither of them giving an inch. Eames finally lightly laid a hand on Arthur's chest and lightly brushed his fingers down Arthur's torso. The light touches and lewd grin were Arthur's undoing.

"Arthur," he said with clenched teeth and a glare. He decided not to lie, frankly he kind of wanted Eames to scream the correct name when he came under Arthur's touch. Eames smiled widely in triumph.

"Arthur," he said the name like a prayer but pulled his hand from Arthur's body, "You have no idea how sorry I am but I've got to go," Eames said rising to his knees. Arthur glared in incredulity and snarled, "What the fuck do you mean have to go?"

"Well considering the fact that you activated your homing beacon about an hour ago, I have to make good my escape now. Can't get caught out here by Cobb and his reinforcements now can I? I really am sorry Arthur but duty calls," and with one last peck to Arthur's thoroughly kissed mouth he got to his feet and started walking away. He grabbed his shirt and gun and lazily sauntered into the desert surrounding them. Arthur sputtered in amazement and his eyes bulged in sheer disbelief.

"No, no way. Get back here you bastard," Arthur cried after him. He barely managed to swing one of his arms out to the side but the rest of his muscles refused to budge with any reliability.

"Oh you'll be able to move in slightly less than half an hour Darling. Until next time, ta," Eames called over his shoulder and disappeared over the first hill.

Arthur yelled in frustration and curled his fingers in the sand beneath his hand but that was all he could manage for quite sometime. He couldn't believe how he had been blue balled by the criminal mastermind. He was practically livid and used his anger to work his muscles into obeisance. By the time Cobb and his team found Arthur he was stumbling towards the footsteps that were Eames', swearing he would get his satisfaction.

**_Yay that's the second chapter. I'll be updating in two weeks. For every review I get I'll update one day sooner, so send 'em in. Even just a good job helps me keep going. thanks_**


	3. Whatever I had a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

Thanks to Reviewers: Ntkim031, Gina, Me, Imagicality, Aberi, Cray-Crayperson, Abrainiac. You guys rock.

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

**Cover** **Art**: I've been working drawings of Eames' mask and I can't decide which i want to be his so I'll let you guys help decide. I'll post them on Deviant Art under the title Opposite Direction Mask. Looking forward to your opinions.

This is based in a alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song Whatever (I had a Dream) by Butthole Surfers which is the theme song of this chapter. It's fun to listen to it while you read.

**Opposite Direction**

Ch.3

Whatever (I had a Dream)

Cobb was glad to find Arthur unharmed and forced him to lie down on the gurney and allow the medics to treat him. Arthur was stubborn and angry the rest of the way back to the city. He pouted through his medical exam and through the drive back. The medics said he was bruised and a bit battered but all right. His motion came back to him after a half hour. He had refused to allow the medics to heal him with an Orb. He wanted to feel the pain. He felt both guilty and exhilarated at what had transpired between himself and Eames. Mostly he just felt frustrated. He needed the pain, however slight, to ground him in the moment. The troops reported to Cobb and Arthur that Eames' trail lead into the desert for a couple hundred feet before disappearing. He had clearly used the Orb to escape.

It was noon by the time they reached head quarters. He sulked through a quick lunch. He sulked through his report with Saito and Cobb, which took all of three hours to do. He told them with calculated efficiency the exact details of his encounter with Eames, all except the last fifteen minutes of tongue fucking and dry humping they had engaged in. He kept that detail to himself. Saito was just finishing up with his questions and Arthur was crawling out of his skin.

"One more thing Arthur. Cobb says you refused medical treatment?" Saito asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Arthur replied not wanting to have to explain himself. Saito nodded sagely.

"That's your own choice. Except for that cut on your abdominal. We don't know if Eames uses poisons or if he cleans his weapons properly. I won't have it get infected and have you out of the fight. We need you in the times to come Arthur, take care of yourself."

Arthur was then forced to sit through the slow tedium of the doctors healing his injury with a Heal Orb. The cut, though not more than an inch deep, was long. It traveled from his left hip to just above his navel. Though the Orbs had caused an extensive amount of progress in the medical field, they couldn't make things go away like they never happened, they merely sped up the process of healing. The healing process was faster than nature but still slow in Arthur's mind. He was forced to sit completely still for two hours, strapped down to the bed. On top of being tedious the process was painful as the cells in his body were forced to multiply and heal in fast forward. By the end Arthur was achy and tired. He looked down to his abdomen and saw the new thin white scar in place of the livid wound.

After getting fixed up Arthur sulked through another twenty minutes of writing up a report in Saito's office with Cobb beside him. Cobb was shooting him guilty looks much too frequently. Halfway through Arthur had had to go to the washroom and splash cool water on himself to calm down. He was so tightly wound his hands shook, making his usual meticulous handwriting waver into messy script. He was angry that he had allowed Eames to get away. He was angry that Cobb had allowed his emotions to get out of hand and that Arthur was the one who was forced to pick up the slack. He was mostly angry that he had allowed his sexual frustration and attraction get him into such a stupid situation. He cursed the fact that he was attracted to the dangerous and unexpected. Arthur loved being challenged. He'd always had a soft spot for people who were dangerous and unpredictable.

When he finally finished with his report he stormed from the office. Cobb caught up to him in the hallway outside.

"Arthur hold up. Look, I'm sorry I lost my cool. You were forced to cover my mistakes and protect my back because I wasn't paying attention. I allowed Eames to get into my head and he almost killed you because of it. I'm sorry Arthur," Cobb said laying his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was extremely frustrated still and it took all of his restraint not to pull away and yell at Cobb. In the end it was his guilt at what he had done with Eames that cooled his temper.

"I understand Cobb. It's alright," Arthur said with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to deal with the rest of anything today; he just wanted to go home.

"Want to go out for drinks?" Cobb offered and Arthur, though really just wanting to go home and rub one out and go to bed, decided to take him up on the offer. Cobb never went out and for him to offer now wasn't something Arthur could shut down. It was suppertime now and Arthur spent an agonizingly frustrating four hours at the bar with Cobb, which he sulked through. Cobb got thoroughly drunk and Arthur was forced to bring him home, help him into bed, dismiss the nanny, put Cobb's kids to bed and then go home. Arthur himself only got frustratingly slightly buzzed.

It was only eleven o'clock when Arthur finally stepped into his apartment but he determined to go to bed immediately. Though to his agonizing frustration his body wouldn't shut down. He tossed and turned for two hours. He finally tried to whack off but was too frustrated to even do that. Every time he got close he'd think of Eames and get too angry to come. Turns out Eames could blue ball him even when he wasn't there. _Fucking tease, _Arthur cursed Eames in his head. He threw his arm over his eyes and cursed Eames aloud with every curse he knew for another hour. It was three in the morning and Arthur was desperately horny.

"Fuck it," he finally threw caution to the wind and called his usual escort agency. Even a boring normal fuck would be better than nothing right now. Arthur knew he wouldn't get a speck of sleep unless he could get off, which was desperately sad and absolutely maddening.

He asked for them to send his usual guy, a man named Newman. He was attractive and professional which Arthur enjoyed. They told him they had a deal on for the night; buy an hour get two to play. He cursed Eames again while he waited for the escort to arrive. He redressed waiting for his doorbell to ring. Best to conduct the initial business clothed. Besides, Arthur liked getting undressed by someone.

A knock came from the front door forty-five minutes after the order and Arthur was practically buzzing with lust. He flung open the door ready to jump all over Newman for making him wait so long but stopped short. A young man was leaned against his doorframe casually smoking a cigarette and it wasn't Newman. When he opened the door, the youth looked up at him through hooded eyes and a slightly hunched position. He was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. Quite frankly Arthur was a bit breath-taken. The boy was beautiful. After one last long pull, he flicked the cigarette to the ground and smushed it beneath his foot. He swaggered in past a wary Arthur but stopped awkwardly in the hall waiting to Arthur to follow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Arthur asked the door still open. The boy looked slightly taken aback.

"You called for an escort didn't you?" he asked looking slightly sheepish. Many people from the slums had a distinct accent and this escort was no different. When he talked, his slum accent pulled at the words.

"Yeah but I called for Newman."

"Ah, yeah Newman couldn't make it. Called in sick, so I'm picking up for him tonight. That's why it took me so long to get here. Don't worry I'm just as good as he is," the escort said with unconvincing bravo. Arthur continued to stare at him calculating. The thing he liked about Newman was he was familiar. He knew Newman was clean, healthy and didn't steal anything when he left. He also knew Newman could take it when Arthur decided to play a little rough. This young man, though beautiful, was young and he was a stranger. Though what did he expect when he called for a whore over the telephone. He was pleased the youth was healthy looking at least and decided to count his blessings and debauch the stranger. He really hoped that the young man was of age.

"You're legal aren't you?" Arthur asked and the kid nodded, hunching in on himself slightly. Arthur decided to believe him. Silently looking the boy over predatorily, he kicked the door closed behind him with his foot.

The escort must have realized that Arthur was accepting him because he started naming his fee. Arthur didn't answer him but nodded when the escort reminded him of the deal for the night.

"You pay for an hour and play for two," the young man repeated the advertisement and Arthur snorted derisively at the attempted rhyme.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked looking the man up and down. The slight tremor in the over anxious muscles made Arthur step into predatory mode. He loved the young beautiful ones. This one had a vulnerability to him that drew Arthur in. Not innocence, the boy had obviously grown up in the slums but an honest open expression that just screamed naive.

"Do you care?" The boy responded and Arthur knew that he really didn't.

Though the youth was pleasant to look at and in good shape, he wasn't exactly what Arthur wanted. Newman had been his choice also because he reminded Arthur nothing of Eames. Newman was tall, dark and handsome. This boy was maddeningly reminiscent of Eames but not enough like him to be satisfying. His mouth was too big kept in a perpetual petulant pout. He was young, with big staring doe eyes. His limbs were graced with elegant muscles but he hadn't had them long enough to be able to know how to use them. He was too lanky, not in complete control of his movements. Beautiful to the point of adorable. Awkward in his body, his shoulders hunched and hands fumbled. His accent pulled at the words coming out of his mouth instead of trilled like Eames' had. He lacked the absolute confidence with which Eames had moved and breathed. Eames exuded manliness. This one was merely a boy. He was not Eames but he was close enough for distraction.

"Sooo?" the youth said rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Arthur stalked slowly towards him. Arthur didn't reply, just pushed him aggressively against the wall and shoved his tongue into his pouting mouth eagerly. The young man seemed taken aback by the furious assault on his mouth and fumbled to catch up. His mouth tasted like cigarettes. He pulled away from Arthur and said, "You can call me whatever you like, I don't mind." Arthur thought about saying the name Eames as he fucked this boy but growled at the idea. To distract himself, Arthur quickly situated his leg in between the escorts and grinded into him. The escort let go of his lips with a gasp, which turned into a pleasured moan. He back arched and he moaned as Arthur worked on him. Arthur grabbed on to his hair and rocked his body into the firm one he had against the wall. Arthur's hands played with the hem of the escort's sweater teasing the skin beneath. He was about to pull it off but stopped when his escort had ran his hand down his chest and abdomen before he cupped Arthur's erection through his pants. He palmed Arthur delicately and Arthur pushed himself harder into the hand.

"Had a bad day?" the boy asked lightly running a callused finger across a bruise on Arthur's cheekbone. Arthur was mildly displeased at the attempts at conversation and was determined to shut him up. He pulled back and the boy had been leaning on him so heavily that he stumbled forward. Arthur lightly tripped him and fell with him to the ground. He had orchestrated them into the same position he had been in with Eames earlier. The escort pouted with his heavy lips at being so unceremoniously dumped to the ground but Arthur put his lips to better use quickly. Arthur slipped his hands up under the hoodie and traced his fingers across the tight muscles of his stomach. He was more defined that Arthur would have suspected. Fumbling hands pushed themselves along Arthur's ribs and back. Arthur was pleased to feel the escort's hands were shaking slightly. Whether with fear or excitement, Arthur didn't care; both excited him. The boy beneath him shuddered and moaned as Arthur continued to ravage his mouth and body. Arthur moved his lips from the gasping mouth beneath his to nip and lick along the escorts jaw line. He lifted himself to pull the hoodie from the man beneath him, tossing it to the ground behind him. The escort responded by fumbling with the buttons on Arthur's shirt. His hands shook so much he could only get a couple buttons open. After a few seconds Arthur got impatient with his clumsy attempt and pushed his hands away, his shirt only a quarter of the way undone. "Leave it," Arthur said gruffly. Arthur took in the sight below him. The escort had a dark blue long sleeve on underneath the hoodie and it made his eyes appear impossibly grey, pupils blown staring up at Arthur. Arthur picked up where he left off on his neck moving languidly towards the dip at the hollow of his throat. He pulled his teeth across the skin of over his pulse and nipped softly.

"If you don't slow down I'm not going to last long," the boy beneath Arthur panted, but Arthur had no intention of slowing down now. The boy's fingers latched to the back of Arthur's shirt and clung on. Though Eames was still in his head, feeling another human being beneath him was helping him get to where he wanted to go. Though it was the escort and not Eames' beneath him Arthur kept finding the similarities and they were distracting.

The boy had the same build, though slightly smaller, the same eyes, though slightly brighter. His lips moved in a similar pattern and his hips rocked against him in maddening Déjà vu. Arthur tried to cling to the dissimilarities to make it through. The escort still fumbled with diffidence, where Eames had been overwhelmingly brazen. Arthur moaned as he rocked harder against the man beneath him, his pants supplying delicious friction. He pushed his lips down the escort's collarbone, pushing the collar of the shirt aside as his lips went. Eames remained in his thoughts and the escort melded with Eames in his head. The same taste, the same eyes, the same moans… the same tattoos? Arthur stiffened catching sight of the skin beneath his lips. It had to be coincidence but how could tattoos be a coincidence. He knew this wasn't Eames. Arthur had seen Eames, he had studied him, he had fought him, and he had practically fucked him in the middle of a desert. Eames was taller and his swagger was immediately perceptible. He was older and bigger. He had a smarmy accent that lulled not a slums accent that tripped. He didn't shake with nerves while having sex. Eames didn't have a beautiful, young, vulnerable face. This wasn't Eames, it couldn't be… but as Arthur pulled roughly at the collar of the escort's shirt, tearing the stitching in his haste, he saw the exact pattern of tattoos across his upper chest and shoulder.

"Finally figured it out have you darling?" Came Eames' husky voice in his ear and Arthur nearly fucking screamed.

As it was he barely managed to keep his expletive of surprise to a manly octave. He pulled away from Eames and stumbled back crab style till his back hit the wall behind him. He pulled himself up the wall and stared down at the man a few feet across from him. The boy was still lying on the floor but now he had his hands propped behind him, languidly relaxing with a patronizing smirk, an obvious tent in his pants. It really was Eames but he didn't look the same as he had just moments before. His shoulders were straight, his eyes flashed. He looked older. He moved like himself and breathed like himself. He was the same person but the way he had moved and acted had made him absolutely unrecognizable to Arthur. The transformation was remarkable and it had all just been the way Eames moved that changed his appearance. His mannerisms and attitude, the way he walked, talked and even the glint in his eyes had looked different just a few seconds before. The young fumbling escort hiding the brazen rebel in his skin. He looked physically the same, which baffled Arthur that one man had come into his home and another was laying on his floor, and that they were the same person. He was also seeing Eames' face for the first time. His very handsome face. Big lush lips, beautiful cheekbones, a small scar in his eyebrow, one on his cheekbone and one just below his bottom lip; all distinctly Eames. Arthur shook his head and angrily pointed down at Eames.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"Why darling, I do believe you've paid me to come to your house. I've got to say though, you're probably the best trick I've ever had," Eames said with all seriousness till he broke out into a smirk again. _He's mocking me_, Arthur thought with bitterness. He broke into a run towards his side table, which housed his emergency gun. He pulled it out and pointed it at Eames.

"Kinky," Eames said spotting Arthur's gun and smiled broadly at him. He didn't look remotely worried, which pissed Arthur off.

"Get up," Arthur demanded motioning with the gun. Eames looked amused and did as he had been bid. He stood casually and waited as Arthur slowly, cautiously walked towards him.

Arthur wasn't sure he had ever been so angry in his entire life. His erection was still painfully hard and he was shaking with unreleased tension. He had been so fucking close it hurt and to have it snatched away again was mind numbingly unfair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

"I always finish what I start Arthur," Eames said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"You've come to kill me?" Arthur asked sharply and Eames laughed.

"No, I could have easily done that earlier. You remember. You were laying plaint, willing, unable to move beneath me. It would have been so easy to press different point on your neck and you would have been dead like that," Eames said snapping his fingers, "No I've not come to kill you Arthur. I've come to for a completely different thing." Eames smiled lecherously at him.

"What?" Arthur said blinking in confusion. Eames seemed somewhat taken aback that Arthur hadn't understood what he was referring to.

"Sex Arthur, I want sex. That's why I'm here." Arthur stares at Eames in amazed shock. He stopped walking towards Eames but kept the gun pointed at him. Eames took a step towards him. Arthur cocked the gun in warning and asked, "If you aren't here to kill me why are you letting me see your face?" Eames took another slow step towards him.

"Because you'll never see me outside this house. You'd never be able to identify me. We don't run in the same circles," Eames answered stepping yet closer until the gun was pressed against his chest. He hooked two fingers from each hand into the hem of Arthur's pants touching skin. He pulled him closer, forcing the gun harder into his own chest. His warm honey flavored breath spilling pleasantly over Arthur's face.

"What's stopping me from calling Cobb and Saito right now? Turning you in," Just as Arthur finished his sentence Eames grabbed his gun and twisted it from his hand. In the same motion he spun Arthur's arm trapping it up against his own chest, Eames arm wrapped securely across it. The motion spun Arthur so that his back was pressed firmly into Eames' chest. His other arm pinned his other arm with his bicep while grabbing his throat with his hand. Arthur struggled for a second but Eames tightened his grip on his throat till he stopped moving. His grip loosened when Arthur stopped fighting. He could still breath but the threat of pressure on his neck made him still. He gritted his teeth in frustration and huffed air through his nose. He knew he couldn't fight out of this position; he'd have to wait for Eames to let him go or lose concentration enough for Arthur to escape.

"Let me go," Arthur demanded his voice betraying the slightest tremor. Eames ignored this statement but answered the previous question, his mouth pressed up against the back of Arthur's ear.

"You can't call Cobb because this is the second time in one day that you've dry humped me into near orgasm. That boner your sporting may be hard to explain away to your bosses. That wouldn't work out well towards your career ambitions," Eames said his warm breath on Arthur's skin.

"What do you know about my ambitions? What if I care more about the code of ethics here? I have a job to do."

"Come now Arthur you don't care about that. You do what is best for you and only you. I have never once attempted anything on Robert Fischer, who is your charge so you have nothing to fear from me against him. He is your job, not me. I didn't come here as Eames the rebel, I came here as Eames the man. Now are you going to follow some hoity toity code of ethics you don't even care about? Or are you going to do as Arthur does and do what you want? Are you going to do me?" Eames said pressing his hips into Arthur's behind. Arthur swallowed a groan and wavered in indecision. On one hand his job, Cobb, the company, loyalty. On the other, sex, blessed relief, orgasm.

"How do you know so much about me?" Arthur asked and Eames just smiled at him. Eames ignored his question and continued on.

"Come now darling, it's after hours. From the moment the clock strikes 9 to the moment your shift starts in the morning at 8 you're Arthur the man not Arthur the Pasiv agent. From the moment I stepped through your door I left Eames the Inception leader outside. No baggage, no questions, just pure physical drive…" Eames had been teasingly rubbing circles in Arthur's skin just below his collarbone during this speech and Arthur had finally had enough of the teasing. Arthur's lips against his own cut off Eames' speech. His head was cranked at an odd angle but Eames released him when he realized that Arthur wasn't trying to pull away but was trying to pull further into him. As soon as the arms slackened Arthur twisted in Eames' arms and pushed his chest into Eames' backing them up towards the bedroom. Arthur wrapped one hand around the back Eames' neck and the other he shoved down the front of Eames' pants. His palmed Eames' cock without the barrier of clothes for the first time and fuck did it feel fantastic. Eames stumbled slightly in surprise but soon started rolling his hips with Arthur's hand. Eames' fingers sifted through his hair, pulling desperately. Eames made a noise of triumph and let Arthur push him back towards the bedroom. Arthur pulled his hand out of Eames' pants to undo his belt. Eames groaned at the loss but kept kissing. On the way Eames lost his belt and pants. Arthur started undoing his buttoned top but Eames stopped him and with skill that only came with practice ripped the shirt open with one pull, further showing his skill at duplicity. When Arthur had still thought this man was the young escort, he had fumbled with his clothes. Eames on the other hand was full of bravado and cockiness. He didn't even pop any of the buttons. Arthur tossed it aside, followed shortly by his undershirt. They were at the bed then. Arthur pulled Eames long sleeved shirt off revealing the telltale tattoos and muscles that drove him mad with desire. Eames pushed Arthur back onto the bed, before crawling up his body, laying kisses on his stomach and up his chest.

"Top or bottom?" Eames asked dipping his tongue into the dip at Arthur's throat. Arthur cupped Eames by the jaw and led him up to his lips. They both moaned and gasped at the feeling of so much bare flesh as their chests pressed together. They lip locked for a few minutes before Arthur rolled them. He was straddling Eames' midsection with his thighs.

"Top," Arthur purred from his perch.

- So did you guys call that it was Eames or was it a surprise? Please let me know I'm trying to develop my writing surprises skills so feedback helps. Did this surprise you but not come of out the dark or where you sure it was him right away. I wanted to make you go back and forth as to whether it was him or not. Was it effective?

**_So bad news, I've broken my hand. I am currently typing with only one hand so I'm not going to be able to update sooner than two weeks most likely. I'm gonna try, really hard to get this out on time but we'll see what happens. Please keep reviewing though, makes me work through the pain of the broken hand and get this story out to you._**


	4. Rocky Road to Dublin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

Thanks to Reviewers: Hyperpower, Cray-Crayperson,Abrainiac. Seriously the dedication you have to this makes it worth it.

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

**Cover** **Art**: I've been working drawings of Eames' mask and I can't decide which i want to be his so I'll let you guys help decide. I'll post them on Deviant Art under the title Opposite Direction Mask. Looking forward to your opinions.

**Important NOTE:** So since FFdotNet is in the middle of a "witch hunt" (aka writing sex is evil) I'm not going to be able to post the material i was originally going to this week because i have to do some serious rewriting and editing that I had spent hours upon hours working and reworking so I could get the development of the characters and the plot just right. So this is the first part of this chapter but not all of what I had intended to post. So sorry for those of you who wanted this ch. to be sexy sex time. I'm as big of a cock tease as Eames at this point. Seriously though I'm looking into posting the full story on another site that won't censor as strictly. This site won't allow the kind of material I had intended to post, even though it's rated M as in mature as in for adults only but whatever I'm just being bitter because alot of my favorite stories are getting taken down and my favorite writers are being penalized for writing amazing character rich, plot developing sex scenes. Meh.

On another note I've got a beta! Abrainiac my long suffering editor. Thanks so much for all of the work you do and the encouragement you give me. Seriously y'all give Abrainiac a line and says thanks because I am seriously inspired and on time because of her.

This is based in a alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made, sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song Rocky Road to Dublin by the Dubliners which is the theme song of this chapter. It's fun to listen to it while you read.

**Opposite Direction**

* * *

Ch. 4

Rocky Road to Dublin

"Top or bottom?" Eames asked, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Arthur's throat. Arthur cupped Eames by the jaw and led him up to his lips. They both moaned and gasped at the feeling of so much bare flesh as their chests pressed together. They lip-locked for a few minutes before Arthur rolled them. He was straddling Eames' midsection with his thighs.

"Top," Arthur purred from his perch.

18 hours previous

Eames walked away from Arthur in the desert feeling something like contentment. Besides the raging hard-on, he was relaxed and excited. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time. The plan had worked flawlessly and they had gotten the prisoners back. _Arthur,_ Eames rolled the name around in his head. He had, of course, heard of the man, but hadn't had anything to do with him until now. All he had known was that Cobb had been the man who had caught him years ago and Arthur was Cobb's new partner. He knew that Arthur was suppose to be a big up-and-comer within the Pasiv ranks. Someone to look out for, Arthur was said to be ruthlessly efficient, great with guns, and a mind not to trifle with.

Making sure his appearance was once again somewhat professional (i.e. not looking like someone who had just dry humped the enemy in the middle of the desert), Eames pulled out his Transportation Orb. He breathed in deep and, activating the Orb, sent himself into the roaring wind and disorientation of "porting", as it was called in short form. You got used to the side effects of nausea and ringing ears the more times you ported, but the roar of movement never got any more comfortable. Eames opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the dark of the room. Before his eyes could fully adjust, he heard a squeal of excitement and a small body was suddenly in his arms.

"Ariadne," Eames hummed in relief, holding onto his friend. His eyes immediately sought out his second in command, Echo. He pulled his mask from his face and put it down on the table beside him.

"Everyone got out okay?" he asked and Echo nodded. He sighed in relief and smiled to himself. Eyes now adjusted to the light, he looked down on Ariadne, still in his arms, and frowned. He cupped her jaw and turned her face to the side.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Ariadne said, gently pulling her face away. Eames frowned deeper at the vivid black, blue, and green bruise that colored the left side of his friend's face.

"No judging Mr. Eames, but you look like you got into a good fight, yourself," The final person in the room pointed out Eames' cut and bruised jaw, slight limp, and busted-up knuckles. Eames let his hand drop from Ariadne's face and walked with her, arm still around her shoulders to shake hands with his good friend Yusuf.

"Yusuf, it's great to have you back with us," Eames said, smiling broadly at him. Yusuf looked just as beat up as Ariadne. His face was cut up and he had his left arm in an awkward sling.

"I'm sorry that it was necessary for you to come get us," Yusuf said sheepishly and Eames brushed it aside.

"It happens to the best of us," Eames walked with his two friends to the med-bay to get patched up, leaving Echo to tell the ranks that their leader was back and in good health. Ariadne had been with Eames since the beginning, helping him form and lead Inception. Yusuf had come later but had been a pivotal addition to their ranks. Three days ago, the Ariadne and Yusuf had been captured on a raid into a government facility where they were using criminals as subjects for Orb testing. Yusuf and Ariadne had lead a group of eight people into the North end while Eames and Echo had led a similar group in through the East. Eames and his group had successfully freed most of the prisoners when he got word that a Pasiv team had showed up. Eames had ordered the retreat but both Ariadne and Yusuf had stayed behind to slow the Pasiv team down so the prisoners could escape. Eames didn't find out until it was far too late to help.

Eames was a little bit perturbed that both of them had felt the need to stay behind and get captured but forgave them, knowing it was because neither of them had been willing to leave the other. He silently wondered to himself when they would finally get the courage to tell him they were a couple. He had, of course, noticed the fledgling relationship even before they had, but he was waiting patiently for them to tell him themselves.

He had been livid with them for staying, but thankful that their dedication to the mission matched his own. He had contacted his sources in the government and immediately started putting together an escape plan for his two friends. The plan had been executed to a tee and Eames was happy that both Ariadne and Yusuf had been spared the horrors of Pearl Beach prison. From what he had heard, the Pasiv team who had captured his two friends were out of commission for a few days, healing from the fight with the capable duo, Ariadne and Yusuf.

In the infirmary, Eames checked over the damage to his friends first, then attended his own. His worst injuries were the burns on his ribs and calf from the shock of Arthur's ESB. He thought about not getting the injuries healed, it was painful and time consuming, but he had a plan in mind for the night, and it required no sign of his confrontation during the day. His plan was going to track down Arthur and to settle some unfinished business.

Eames spent most of the day in the med-bay healing up and checking on the wounded from the battle before grabbing a quick meal pack from storage. Before leaving the med-bay, Eames told Ariadne and Yusuf to get some rest. They both were happy to do so. Eames headed back over to the room he had ported to from the desert hours earlier. The room was his personal office, set up here in the underground base that was ground zero for the rebels. This particular base housed 60 members, but there were many other cells and bases spread around the country, all headed by a direct underling to Eames who directed them all.

Eames logged onto his computer and started researching more about Arthur. Particularly, Eames wanted to know where he lived. He searched for what he could on the computer, but knew it would only get him so far. So Eames donned one of his many impersonations and ported back into the city.

Though there were Shape-shifting Orbs in existence, Eames hadn't gotten his hands on one yet. So he made do with a Duplicity Orb. He was a great actor, a phenomenal manipulator, and an exceptional liar. Though these typically weren't things to be proud of, they were when you needed to live not just one secret life, but several. The Duplicity Orb couldn't physically alter your appearance, but it did manipulate the perceptions of the people around you. What you wanted them to perceive is what they saw. As long as you acted the part and the change wasn't too dramatic, it would fool almost anyone. Eames couldn't trick anyone he was an elephant. He couldn't fool people into thinking he was someone who actually existed but he could change his appearance subtly enough to be unrecognizable. The way to break through the duplicity was by suspecting it was a lie. As soon as the person didn't believe you were the person you appeared to be, then the lie would drop from their minds. Eames used the Duplicity Orb alongside his own talents and had very rarely been found out.

Eames was the rebel leader, but he was also Cyan, the young escort/street boy. Ever since Eames had been a child, he'd been imitating and studying the movements, attitudes, and emotions of the people around him. He'd always felt odd, like he wasn't quite right. So he'd started to imitate the people he perceived as normal. Eames had grown up under the epithet of mimic. Cyan was based mostly on a friend that Eames had had at a young age. Wildly nieve and completely unaware of what power his sexuality would hold over those around him including Eames. He spun a web of attraction that caught many men and women in it's strings. Eames had been no different. This friend had been beautiful, coy and wildly desired. Though the same could be said about Eames at that age, the young Eames had been very aware of his sexual appeal and the power that that entailed. The friend was named Partridge, or as Eames' liked to call him, his brown eyed bird.

Eames used to Duplicity Orb to bring attention away from the scars on his face and to appear younger - to become Cyan. He drew attention away from his muscles and broad chest, to his long arms and legs, making him appear lanky. Cyan was who he would be playing tonight to find out about Arthur. To really know someone in the upper classes, you had to become apart of the lower classes and listen to the nitty gritty rumors that circled around. So Eames adopted the persona of Cyan, his Orb tucked in the waistband of his under shorts against his skin, and went among the escorts and criminals that surrounded the world Cyan worked in.

Cyan had entered the escort scene when he was only 16. Eames had really been 19 at the time, but he had been a skinnier guy back then and, with his Duplicity Orb, it wasn't hard to convince the pimps that he was only a kid. He played the younger age because people underestimated and patronized him. They didn't watch what they said around him and even told him things when they felt like being generous to the poor street kid. It was five years later, and Cyan was trusted within the slum community. He was someone everyone wanted and very few got to have. Eames played Cyan as a tease, someone who didn't understand the pretty face they had; someone who underestimated the power of their sexuality, which made him all the more desirable.

As Cyan, a familiar face in the slums, he could easily get the details he wanted. He went to a few of the drug dealers and flirted with a few criminals in order to get what information he could about the Pasiv agent, Arthur. He got some of the details he wanted. They weren't what Eames had expected, but they were certainly helpful. He found out Arthur was cleaner than a whistle when it came to corruption and bribes. No one had been able to budge the man on anything yet. He found out Arthur, with Cobb, had shut down nine different mob families and crime syndicates. One criminal named Otho told Cyan, after a bit of shameless flirtation, that Arthur had assassinated twelve important men that the mobs knew about for certain. Eames was getting the information he needed and he hadn't even had to sleep with anyone. Just the batting of eyelashes or a pouting mouth whispering in an ear and Cyan got the information he was after.

All of this was shaping the picture of an unflappable government agent; wholly dedicated to the government he worked for. Arthur was clean cut, except for one detail: Arthur liked to call in escorts every once in a blue moon. Otho told him that Arthur typically called for Newman, a whore that Cyan knew well. Cyan thanked Otho with a slight brushing caress to the elbow and started to saunter off but was stopped short at Otho's next reveal.

"Ya know 'e's the one who turned in that rebel kid who used to hang out here? Pigeon I think his name was?"

"Partridge."Eames corrects him, turning his attention back to the pudgy criminal.

"Yeah Partridge. They used to work together for Proclus till Arthur was shipped off to Pasiv. Arthur came back here four years later, fresh off the Pasiv assembly line, soldier 2.0. We told Partridge not to trust him but well you knew Partridge, nieve kid. Apparently Partridge's arrest was what got Arthur partnered up with the big wig Dom Cobb himself. Poor Partridge, 'e was only a kid, executed because his friend needed the credentials to better himself in the eyes of his suppriours. That's that world though ain't it. We down here take care of one another don't we? Speaking of, I could use a little taking care of if you know what I mean," Otho gestured luridly and Cyan coyly reminded him of his price. Otho scoffed and sent him on his way. Eames was barely paying attention to the last part of their conversation, deep in silent contemplation.

Eames waited for Newman outside an apartment building that housed many of the young escorts that were employed by Proclus Global, the escort service. Cyan sometimes stayed there, but mostly no one knew where he stayed, or where he came from. Some people thought Cyan shacked up with the director of Proclus Global, others thought he had a family, and the most insane idea was that Cyan was the young lover of Eames the Inception leader. All of this added to the mystery and allure that was Cyan, and Eames encouraged the rumors. Allure meant that Eames got to hold something over people; people wanted him and that power got him a long way in the slums. He held the power in Cyan, the unassuming escort so no one even knew he had the power.

"Hello Newman," Eames drawled, keeping his persona of Cyan in place. He was leaning casually against the brick building, cigarette in his mouth and lighter in his hand. Newman had just come from inside the building and was walking past when Cyan stopped him. He did a double take before recognizing him.

"Cyan? Jeepers, it's been a while. Last we saw of you, you were heading out to that trick up in fancy town. We all thought he'd killed you and dumped your body in the slums somewhere," Newman said breathlessly, trying to tease, but Eames could see the relief on his face. Cyan lit the cigarette and handed it to Newman before grabbing another for himself.

Newman took the offered cigarette, running a long finger over Cyan's hand and took a deep drag. He spoke with the heavy accent of the slums and shifted from foot to foot anxiously. Newman was 6"3', heavily built with dark blue eyes. He was someone who got around. Highly demanded and charming, Newman was someone Cyan had been working with for five years. Eames found it hard sometimes to live as the cover Cyan and do the things that he was forced to do under the cover. Newman was one of the bright spots for Cyan. Newman took care of him, and there was always this sexual tension between the two of them that Cyan seemed oblivious to. Newman had an unrequited interest in the youth that Cyan didn't notice but Eames did. Newman was 27 and looked after Cyan for the most part, as Cyan was supposed to be only 21, still just a kid. Newman had met Cyan as a 16-year-old and had taken care of him from his first encounter. Newman saw Cyan as a kid to take care of and, as such, hadn't pressed his attraction onto him too much. There was the flirtation, but they hadn't slept together yet. Eames found it tiresome to act like the kid sometimes and knew that, if he were Eames, things would be very different for him and Newman. Cyan was a beautiful, untouchable youth that was oblivious to how alluring he really was. Newman had been patiently waiting for Cyan to notice his attraction. He was unreasonably noble for a whore. Unfortunately for Newman, he wouldn't be getting into Cyan's pants anytime soon. Newman wasn't the man Eames wanted tonight, but he was the way to get to him.

"You know me, always getting out of trouble by the skin of my teeth. Not to say I didn't get a few new scars along the way. Got somewhere to be?" Eames asked, gesturing at Newman, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, I've got a trick uptown tonight," Newman chewed his lip and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about disappearing as well? Uptowners don't like to be associated with our kind."

"Naw, Arthur's cool. A little rough sometimes, but you're never really scared. I've been worried a few times, you know considering he's with Pasiv and all, but he hasn't done anything to hurt me or any of the other guys."

Eames was shocked by his good fortune. Here he was, just hoping to get some dirt on Arthur through his off-and-on bedmate, and now this.

"Newman, do you think you could do me a solid and let me do this one? I haven't had work in awhile and could use someone a little more… safe. You know, 'cause the last one was… a little rough," Eames played the character of nervous, beat up whore Cyan perfectly. He played with his pouty lips and looked up through dark lashes, charming. Newman looked hesitant but agreed, "Only if I get a percentage of your earnings."

"25," Eames bartered.

"45," Newman responded. Eames tried to look like he was considering.

"Fine, now where's his apartment? And I'm gonna want some back info on him, you know, so I don't say the wrong thing. I don't want to get beat up again," Eames, said through the guise of Cyan, and Newman looked angry and sympathetic. Newman was a good guy. Newman gave him the directions and then gave Eames more of the personal information Eames had been looking for all day.

Apparently, Arthur the Pasiv agent was formally Arthur Cole, the hoodlum. He had grown up right here in the slums, in the shadow of the rich and far from the luxury he no doubt now enjoyed as a Pasiv agent. He had been orphaned young and had been a street urchin for years before becoming a runner for one of the more infamous crime lords at twelve. Arthur had run (been a messenger boy) for the leader Jack Reese, head of Cobol Engineering the crime syndicate/escort service. At seventeen Arthur had been captured by the Pasiv team Cobb and Mal. They had taken pity on the young orphan and, impressed with his raw skills, submitted him into the training program for Pasiv.

Eames liked knowing the origins of a man. It helped shape who they were and how they could be manipulated. Find how they worked and Eames could work them. Eames knew how to play Arthur. The guy had grown up in the streets, and out here you learned one thing and one thing quick: how to take care of yourself. The way to get to Arthur was through his drive for self-satisfaction and also to ease his apprehension and guilt for carrying on with an inappropriate lover such as Eames. So he played his possible conversations with Arthur over in his head and came up with the perfect logic to get Arthur to allow Eames in: Arthur wanted Eames and it wouldn't hurt him to have him. Simple, elegant and bound to work.

Eames had seen the longing and the lust in Arthur's eyes as they fought. He had seen how Arthur had gotten off on the power dynamics between the two of them. He could read the man like a book, no matter how mysterious and closed off he thought he was. He knew that Arthur needed a lover who could match him and who would challenge him. He knew that Arthur would be interested in Cyan merely as a way to get off, but he would be interested in what Eames the rebel would offer him long term. He could offer him risk, excitement, an equal. He knew how to push Arthur's buttons and now he would capitalize on it. He thanked Newman with a quick kiss on the mouth, ever the tease, and headed out to the high-level apartments. He found Arthur's apartment and leant onto the doorframe. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it before knocking on the door


	5. Pretty Piece of Flesh

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

Thanks to Reviewers: Michi-Bird and Cray-Crayperson.

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

This is based in a alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song Pretty Piece of Flesh by One Inch Punch which is the theme song of this chapter. This ch. in particular is made for this song.

Hand all better :D Thanks for the encouragement.

**There be serious Adult Material within, please don't read if you are not 18 or are offended by graphic depictions of sex.**

**Opposite Direction**

Ch. 5

Pretty Piece of Flesh

Now that Arthur is on top and in control, he wastes no time in getting both himself and Eames properly naked and properly into the category of "foreplay". He takes both of Eames' wrists in hand and forces both of them up to the headboard. He wraps his fingers around Eames' and then wraps both of their hands around the spokes of the headboard, squeezing firmly. "Don't move your hands from here," Arthur commands, and Eames quirks an eyebrow at him. Arthur thinks that Eames might reject the idea but Arthur holds on, not letting go until Eames nods his head in affirmation. Arthur's hands travel slowly down Eames' arms and chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his caressing fingertips. He licks at the tattoos, appreciating the musky scent and salty taste of Eames' skin. Eames bites the inside of his cheek when Arthur thumbs across his nipples, and moans in his throat when Arthur licks first the right, then the left. Arthur continues his slow descent and until he finally slides a finger from each hand down the inside of Eames' thighs.

"Come on," Eames says impatiently, giving Arthur a glare.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asks mischievously, framing Eames' groin with his hands as Eames huffs in frustration, his hands tightening and loosening on the bars at his head.

"Touch me," Eames' low, husky voice makes Arthur feel a tightening in the pit of his stomach. The wanton look on his Eames' face makes Arthur bite his lip to hold back a moan. Without further ado, Arthur slides his hand around the base of Eames' now-hard cock, sliding up and down lazily.

Eames purrs in his chest as Arthur jerks him off. Arthur slithers down the rest of Eames' body and soon has his mouth teasing the skin of Eames' hips and thighs. He nips and sucks and licks his way from hipbone to navel, from navel to thigh. He tugs at Eames' balls and fingers the outside of his puckered hole, causing Eames to moan and grind his teeth in want. Arthur continues his slow, methodical teasing. Arthur uses enough pressure to be felt, but not enough to fully satisfy, and Eames thinks he'll go mad. Just when Eames feels like he's descending into orgasm, he pulls his hands from the bars and pushes them through Arthur's hair. Arthur immediately pulls away entirely, sitting back on his heels.

"What the fuck?" Eames growls in surprise. Arthur smiles wickedly at Eames' aghast expression and crawls back up his body, careful not to touch Eames' throbbing need. He grabs Eames' hands, threading them back on the headboard.

"I said don't move," Arthur says, his voice low and dangerous and damn if that isn't the sexiest thing Eames has ever heard, even as a part of him is rising up defensively against the dominant treatment.

"You're the boss," Eames breathes softly with a faint air of reluctance. Eames grinds his thigh up into Arthur's hard shaft. Arthur allows himself the momentary pleasure of grinding down on Eames' leg while he kisses him for only a few seconds. With a soft growl of loss, Arthur starts moving back down Eames' body. He continues his soft touches and bites across Eames' lower body. Every time Eames feels himself reaching the precipice, Arthur either stops touching him entirely or squeezes with enough pressure at the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Eames thinks he might cry by the third time his powerfully building orgasm is denied him.

Though Arthur is impatient and wants to be inside Eames now, he wants Eames to feel some of the frustration and mind-numbing lust Arthur's been stuck with all day. He wants to punish the criminal and, with that thought, bites hard into Eames' hip. Eames hisses in pain and moans, "Shit, Arthur come on, quit teasing, please," and, with that magic word, Arthur slides Eames' prick into his hot mouth.

"Holy hell," Eames gasps as Arthur's head sinks down, encasing him. After a few lazy bobs of his head, Arthur pulls his head back and, just as Eames is about to scream out in frustration, Arthur blows on the wet organ and sticks a dry finger into the hole he's been teasing. Eames hisses in surprise. The cold air feels surprisingly good and helps distract from the burning in his ass.

"You are a bastard," Eames grunts in pain as Arthur thrusts the finger in and out of him none too gently.

"You," Arthur punctuates with a thrust straight into the bundle of nerves deep in his body, causing Eames to gasp and arch his back, "deserve it."

"Undoubtedly," Eames chuckles. He is sweaty and needy and feels like he's had a boner for the entire day, and if he doesn't get satisfaction soon, he might just lose his mind. So he urges Arthur, "hurry it up and fuck me, pet. I'm more than ready to have you balls deep inside me, screamin' my name."

Arthur moans at the dirty words and tone Eames is using. Arthur's never thought he was particularly vocal in bed, but tonight he's been making more noise than with any other partner. Eames is loud and aggressive, and Arthur feels the need to be just as much. He leans over to his bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom. One dry finger isn't too painful, but he isn't a complete bastard. He pulls out his finger and lubes up his index and middle fingers before promptly sliding them both back in. He lets Eames get used to the pressure, waiting for his body to relax before scissoring them and working Eames open. He adds a third finger and smiles lustily when Eames starts to fuck himself on them. Soon, Arthur is barely restraining himself from humping the bed to get off, and Eames is again beginning to look ready to come, so Arthur pulls his fingers free.

"Hurry up, Arthur," Eames says, hands tight on the bars above his head. Arthur pulls the condom on and lathers it up with lube, hissing at the sensation of touching himself. Eames moans as he watches Arthur prepare himself and spreads his knees further to the sides. Arthur, finally more than ready, climbs up Eames' body and situates himself. Arthur, rubbing his nose across Eames cheekbone before kissing his pulse beneath his jaw, slides his hands softly up Eames' arms and pulls his hands from the bedposts and places them on his back. He knows he'll later regret the intimacy of the gestures, but right now he doesn't care.

"You hands don't leave my back, agreed?" Arthur makes sure Eames understands, meeting his eyes, before pressing himself up against Eames' entrance. "Ready?" Arthur asks, lips moving against skin as he speaks, feeling Eames relax slowly under him.

"More than," Eames' husky voice replies, breath hot on the side of Arthur's neck. Arthur slowly pushes himself into Eames' tight, muscled hole, gasping at the feeling. When Arthur is about halfway in, Eames' breathing hitches and Arthur waits till Eames relaxes before pushing the rest of the way in. They both pant heavily as Arthur holds himself still, waiting for Eames to become comfortable with him inside. When Eames moves his face to meet Arthur's lips, Arthur takes it as a sign to start moving. He slowly pulls back and pushes forward, rocking gently into Eames. Eames pulls his knees up and hooks his legs on Arthur's hips, pulling him closer, urging him to pick up the speed. Arthur shifts his angle slightly till he hears Eames gasp in pleasure, and aims for that spot, moving faster.

"That's it, right there. Time to go at it Arthur. Fuck me," Eames babbles, his breathy voice against Arthur's shoulder. Eames bites at Arthur's shoulder and Arthur moans throatily, thrusting for all he is worth. Eames is using his ankles in the small of his back to pull Arthur forcefully into him, and Arthur is working with him to bring their pace to a synchronized meeting. Eames' cock is rubbing between his stomach and Arthur's, creating a delicious sensation that he arcs his hips further into. They are both far-gone and close, obscene noises coming from both of their kiss-bruised mouths when Eames slips a hand from Arthur's back and reaches for his aching member. Arthur slows down his pace abruptly and pins Eames' hand to the bed before it can reach its goal. Eames glares up at him and Arthur's shark-tooth smile fills his vision.

"Would you like to come now?" Arthur asks, lazily circling his hips, rubbing up against Eames' raw bundle of nerves. Eames moans and bites his lip, refusing to say a word, pissed off that Arthur is forcing him to beg. Unfortunately the silence only spurs Arthur on in his teasing. Arthur pulls out till just his tip in left in the quivering mess that is Eames' body at the moment. Eames is seriously tempted to just use his superior strength to flip their positions and ride Arthur till he was good and done, but a part of him was loving the feeling of the dominant teasing. So Eames decided to forgo his pride (no matter how much it hurt to do so) and play along.

"Yes, I'd bloody love to come now. Are you going to facilitate that or am I going to have to take matters into my own hands?" Okay so maybe Eames wasn't able to completely forgo his pride but it was a step in the right direction.

"Would you like me to facilitate that?" Arthur asks, clearly amused and still not moving.

"Lordy, stop asking dumb questions. Please Arthur, just fucking move," When Arthur only smiles at him Eames relents and with a growl, "Yes, yes I want you to make me come," Eames barks at Arthur and Arthur proceeds to move Eames' hand again back onto his back, triumph in his eyes and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Then stop breaking my rules. I want you to come just by me fucking you. My cock is the only thing you need," Arthur thrusts spectacularly to emphasize his point, his hot breathy voice coming from his kiss-swollen lips, pressed against Eames' ear. Eames moans headily at the words and loses himself in Arthur's fierce movements.

Arthur puts his hands on Eames' hips and tilts them further upwards towards his own. Arthur hooks his elbow behind one of Eames' knees to get better leverage and precedes to piston his hips forward at a brutal pace. Eames moans wantonly at the feeling of his prostrate being roughly pounded and tilts his head back, arching in pleasure. Remembering how Eames had held his throat earlier, Arthur licks up the side of Eames' now barred throat. His hand follows, sliding up Eames' pulse, squeezing gently off and on and hell if Eames isn't that much more turned on by it.

Arthur finds Eames' lips and kisses him hard, biting at his bottom lip. Eames pulls his fingernails of his left hand down Arthur's back and his right hand grasps at the short hairs at the back of Arthur's neck. Arthur can feel himself getting close and, finally ready to come, squeezes firmly at Eames' throat. Eames chokes on a moan as his body is pleasured and abused simultaneously.

The loss of oxygen is terrifying and intoxicating. Arthur continues the blissful abuse of his ass and Eames can feel the heat pooling in the base of his stomach and the tightening in his balls. Arthur continues to fuck him, his lips working with Eames'.

Eames starts to become worried when Arthur doesn't let go of his throat after a few seconds but his worry soon disappears as he finally comes between them, long and hard.

Arthur lets go of his throat and swallows Eames' pleasured gasps. He's sure he tastes his name on Eames' lips. Arthur follows as Eames' tight shuddering muscles milk him, moaning loudly against Eames' mouth and he rides them through their orgasm.

When they are both finished Arthur falls onto Eames' chest and breathes heavily, waiting to recover as Eames does the same beneath him. Eames breathes brokenly into Arthur's hair as Arthur rests his forehead into Eames' wide shoulder.

"Fuck, fuckity, fuck," Arthur breathes and rolls over off of Eames, onto the bed beside him. He lazily pulls the condom off and chucks it in the trash by his bed. Eames slides a hand up to his throat, feeling the sore skin where Arthur had choked him.

"I'm so good I've reduced you to gibberish eh?" Eames asks, his voice raspy. He grins over at Arthur before looking up at the ceiling. Arthur doesn't have the energy to reply but smiles lazily back, sliding his hand gently across the skin at Eames' throat in silent apology. Eames seems to understand the apology and merely sighs in contentment. Arthur had, of course, experimented in breath play before, but had always asked for permission. He hadn't this time and felt guilty, but it had felt right in the moment. Eames didn't seem like he was particularly pissed or scared at Arthur's initiative, so he let it drop. He pulled his hand back and reveled in the feeling of endorphins singing in his blood. He allowed his eyes to slide shut in satisfaction.

They lay breathing beside each other for a few minutes before Eames groans and rolls into a sitting position. He grabs some tissues from the Kleenex box on the side table and does a quick cleanup of himself before moving over to Arthur. Arthur, who had closed his eyes, opens them in surprise, feeling Eames gently cleaning his stomach and chest.

"Thanks," Arthur says shyly not meeting Eames' gaze.

"I should be going, then," Eames says, throwing out the tissues. He goes to stand up, but Arthur stops him with a hand on his arm.

"It's only been an hour, Mr. Eames."

Eames looks at him in disbelief, rising an eyebrow, "We essentially had a entire day of foreplay, and you're complaining about an hour? Frankly Arthur, I'm shocked and awed we lasted as long as we did."

"No, that's not what I meant," Arthur smiles, a devilish grin on his face, "It's a deal tonight, remember. I pay for one hour and play for two. You still owe me another hour."

The deal is back on for the next Chapter, if you review, that's one day early that I'll update.


	6. I'm an Animal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of its characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

Thanks to Reviewers: Lala, LottaCharlene and Cray-Crayperson. You're the reason this is three days early. Thanks

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

This is based in an alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

Title of chapter from song I'm an Animal by Neko Case which is the theme song of this chapter.

**There be serious Adult Material within, please don't read if you are not 18 or are offended by graphic depictions of m/m sex.**

**Opposite Direction**

Ch. 6

I'm An Animal

Arthur breathed in sharply through his nose as Eames' tongue flattened around his cock. His fingers latched in Eames' hair pulling softly as Eames bobbed his head. Eames hollowed his cheeks and sucked Arthur's member up to the base, his nose brushing against skin and Arthur came hard. Arthur was already asleep by the time Eames climbed up and flopped on the bed beside him, wiping his chin with a finger. Eames smiled in triumph and cleaned up. Arthur had already gotten him off by fucking him into the mattress and Eames had just ached to taste Arthur.

Eames couldn't believe the night he'd had. He had arrived as Cyan like he had planned and had convinced Arthur into bed as Eames, again just as planned. The sex with Arthur had blown his mind. The two were more than compatible; they were fucking pros together (pun intended). Sure they weren't perfect, yet. Their teeth clinked sometimes when they'd kiss and Arthur had accidentally kneed Eames in the stomach causing him to push Arthur off the bed but all in all it had been an amazing sexual experience.

As for right now, he had responsibilities back at the base to take care of. So Eames quietly got up off the bed, making sure to leave Arthur quietly sleepy and quickly gathered his stuff, knees slightly wobbly. He pulled on his clothes and turned off the alarm clock on the bedside as an afterthought, allowing Arthur to sleep in the next day, it was well past four in the morning now. He then padded quietly out into Arthur's apartment. He took the money agreed upon from Arthur's wallet and headed back out into the dark streets.

Eames first matter of business was to drop by Newman's and leave him the money he owed. Eames tucked his Duplicity Orb snuggling against skin and transformed into Cyan. He slumped his shoulders and walked with long, careful strides. He ignored a few Johns that were in waiting room downstairs and laughed in the face of one who asked if he'd give him a blowjob for thirty bucks. Cyan was worth alot more than thirty measly bucks. He stepped over the bodies of three unconscious druggies in the stairway. He made his way to the fifth floor and to Newman's door. Eames was about to knock but it sounded like Newman had company so Eames just slid the money under his door. He turned to leave but there was mumbling and then scuffling sounds from the door behind him and then it was suddenly thrown open.

"Cyan?" Newman shouted after him and Eames turned back. Newman was standing mostly naked and looking thoroughly debauched in the doorway. His jeans looked like they had been thrown on in haste; they were sitting low on Newman's hipbones, which were protruding obscenely above the dark blue waistline. His chest gleamed faintly of sweat and he looked slightly blissed out.

"Who's out there?" a voice called from inside the room and Newman rolled his eyes and yelled back, "Just gimme a minute."

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt," Cyan said gesturing at the open door and scratching nervously at the back of his neck. Newman scoffed aloud and closed the door behind him.

"Your not interrupting no-one important, just some dumb jock from Pasiv. Don't worry about it; he is too fucking cheap to even pay all that well. How'd it go? Arthur give you a good ride?" Newman asked, a lascicious smile on his lips. Cyan smiled at him and shook his head in consternation.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Need some new wank material to imagine about? Some yummy images to help you make it through with the guy in there? All I'll tell you is that Arthur is a good kisser, pays well and I owe you one," Cyan smiles at Newman and gestures again at the door. "Your money's under the door."

"Thanks Cyan. You got somewhere to stay tonight? You could sleep on my couch if you needed, I'm about to kick this guy out of here real soon anyway. He's a real bastard and not a good kisser in the least. Awful long yellow hair and cold hands. You should see his arms, the most ridiculous tattoos you've ever laid your eyes on. He's got a mom tattoo, no joke. With a heart and an arrow and everything. How freaking lame," Newman scoffed and Cyan laughed aloud. Newman opened his door and stepped back towards the inside, gesturing for Cyan to come in.

"Naw, I've got somewhere to be but keep it secret, 'kay? Got a call from Eames, so I'll have business with him for a while. Thanks for the offer though, it means allot." Newman looked slightly worried, looking into the room briefly; he stepped back out towards Cyan and closed the door again.

"Not so loud kid. You don't want people hearing about that ok? It could get you into some serious trouble. Make sure you actually get some sleep tonight and make sure you don't get caught anywhere near Eames all right. It's not good for your health to be associated with him," Newman stepped backwards and opened his door again.

"Don't be so uptight Newman, I can handle myself," Cyan said cheekily and Newman sighed audibly.

"Sure kid," He slipped back in, gave a quick wave before closing the door.

Eames walked away quickly after that. He liked spreading the Eames/Cyan rumors as he went. He knew that Cyan being the secret lover of Eames would get him better business with people who wanted to bed someone close to the criminal. It made him dangerous by proxy but safe because he wasn't an actual rebel. The rumors gave the rich and bored the vicarious thrills they wanted. Eames knew the man, whoever he had been; inside Newman's hotel room had heard him talk about Eames. He had purposefully said it with the door still open. The more people who wanted Cyan, the more powerful he become. Cyan was Eames' way into the bed and into the confidence of allot of important, loose-mouthed men and women. People who he could manipulate and pilfer important information out of. He already had Alden Sopprero, a high ranking scientist who dealt with Orb technologies, telling him shipment schedules and bragged about developing technology secrets. He had a woman named Anna Bofrey who was the wife of a military officer who loved to bitch about her husband's work hours and about the intrigues and inner workers of the army. She also loved to gossip about Saito and the Pasiv agents. Cyan had a whole slew of people who couldn't wait to spill their secrets and gossips to the waiting ears of unassuming Cyan. Arthur wasn't like that though. Eames didn't need information from him. He needed something else entirely.

Eames, feeling proud of himself, went to the side alley by the apartment building and ported back to his office in the base. First thing he did was take a quick, hot shower in the bathroom across the hall from his office. It was far too early for anyone else to be awake yet so Eames had the showers to himself. He felt a moment of regret knowing that the highly arousing smell of Arthur was washing away from his body.

After showering he pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. He padded bare foot across the hall and back into his office. He yawned, stretched and then fell into his office chair exhausted. Eames felt the almost overpowering need to nap but resisted. He needed to go through the previous days' battle and he needed to debrief both Ariadne and Yusuf. He also had to check up on all of the placements they had made for the people they had liberated from the research facility five days ago now. Most of the criminals from the testing facility were petty thieves or political prisoners but a few were legitimate murderers and Eames couldn't just let them walk the streets. So they were sent to a few of their northern bases where other prisoners of war were held. They didn't take many prisoners but the ones they did take were well looked after.

Eames spent the rest of his morning checking over logistics. He had to tally the supplies they had and what they needed. They were constantly needing charge batteries for their guns and food was a constant problem to supply. They raided Orb facilities when they could and collected as many weapons as they could along the way. Eames had to account for all of this. Typically Ariadne helped him with this sort of thing but he knew she would need a few days to recover. At noon he realized he needed to go debrief Ariadne and Yusuf.. Echo had brought him brunch and ordered him from the office, insisting that Eames do the debriefing himself. So he left the remainder of the paper work and logistics for Echo to finish for him.

The debrief with his friends was short and to the point. He ordered them to take a few days rest and they both seemed eager to comply. After the debrief Eames went to check in on the wounded in the med bay. The facility he was currently in was the one most equipped with medical supplies. This base was the biggest, though about half of the people living there were recovering from some kind of injury.

Finishing up at the medical centre Eames headed back to his room to sleep. His room was a closet off of his office filled only with a cot. He didn't spend much time here at the base, preferring to stay at one of his other identities places but when he was burning the midnight oil he'd sometimes crash here. He curled up on the lumpy mattress and fell promptly to sleep.


	7. I'm Good, I'm Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of it's characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

Title of story from song Opposite Direction by Union of Knives.

Title of chapter from song I'm Good, I'm Gone by Lykke Li which is the theme song of this chapter.

Alright so this Ch. isn't exactly where I wanted it to be so I will be reposting it with in the next few days as a more polished Ch. but i'm posting this for those of you who can't wait. Enjoy, please R&R. I've lost my Beta so if you notice any glaring errors or anything that just plain makes no sense, please do let me know.

**Opposite Direction**

* * *

Ch.7

I'm Good, I'm Gone

Arthur opened his eyes to an empty, fresh bed the next morning. He couldn't remember a time where he'd had a better sleep. He stretched and rolled over further into his covers. He had awoken feeling relaxed and refreshed for the first time in a long time. No getting out of bed feeling groggy and cranky today. Today he felt ready to take on the world. Looking over to the clock on his side table, he jumped out of bed in a panic before remembering Saito had given him the day off to recover. He had set his alarm for 6 like usual and was confused to see that it had been turned off. It was now just past noon.

It was then that he remembered the previous night's activities. Eames. Two hours of mind boggling pleasure and satisfaction. Arthur had fallen asleep directly after the second time the two of them had had sex. Two hours of blissful fucking followed by Eames had sucking him off had been just the recipe for Arthur to finally have the ability to fall into peaceful rest. Remembering this he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep with a known outlaw in the bed with him. He was glad to see that it appeared Eames hadn't stayed the night. Arthur noticed that he was clean and the bed was wiped up as well_. Good to know the criminal was a gentleman post-coital_, Arthur scoffed to himself.

Arthur did a quick check to make sure Eames didn't steal anything or bug his apartment. Arthur knew he didn't have any files or anything to do with work at home so he wasn't worried about Eames getting into anything confidential. His laptop was locked in the safe and it hadn't been tampered with. Arthur did notice that he was missing some money but it appeared to just be the amount Arthur had promised when he had thought Eames was still an escort.

Arthur was glad he had the day off. It didn't happen often but when it did he spent it wisely. He started his day lazying around the house, making French toast for breakfast before cleaning and tidying up. After making sure the apartment was clean enough to put a hospital to shame, Arthur went for a long run. Running always got him thinking and it wasn't long before his mind was racing over the implications of the previous day.

Everything Arthur had done in the last few years had all been with the goal of promotion in mind. He was consumed with single minded determination to get as high in the ranks of Pasiv as quickly as he could. The day he had been named the partner of Dom Cobb had been the happiest of Arthur's life. Arthur had thought that that partnership and the post of being the personel guards to Robert Fischer would give him the authority and responsibility he craved. Arthur had been very displeased to realize that he wasn't so much a partner to Cobb as a side kick. He followed the man's lead and was expected to clean up his messes. Arthur hadn't been given a single mission to lead himself yet. So the last nine months had been the hardest Arthur had worked in his life. He clocked in two times as much training and physical excersize than any other member of Pasiv. Took on more shifts and more paperwork than anyone else. He obsessed over past reports, learning all that he could about everything he could get his hands on. He was one of the leading experts in the mixed martial arts, the third best shot in Pasiv and recognized as the best research man money could buy. He wanted to prove to everyone he was capable and eager for more. So the fact that he had jeopardized his future for a brief liason with Eames was mind-boggling. Arthur had everything a street kid turned Pasiv agent could hope for. So why wasn't he feeling fulfilled and what was this feeling of discontentment that was creeping up on him? What was it about Eames that had been so damn inticing? The power the man exhibited, his obvious leadership skills, his alluring personal skills? Eames had a way of drawing people in, the research had shown that, so how had Arthur been caught in his web? The man was charming, that was a given but forgetting for even an instance that Eames was a fucking killer was deadly. Eames was dangerous and Arthur knew he couldn't afford to make another decision like the one he had made last night based on lust alone. Sure the man was hot, he was drop dead fucking amazing in bed, but Arthur didn't need complicated to get off. He'd go back to Newman or maybe find a nice boring girlfriend but casual dalliance with Eames was off the table. Deciding to leave these questions for a time when he felt like dealing with them, Arthur finished his run and shut out reality for the rest of the evening. Arthur grabbed a novel and curled up in his big blue lazy boy with a blanket and some popcorn.

All in all it had been a good day and he had just snuggled into bed at 12 when he heard a loud rushing sound coming from his living room. Arthur sat up in bed reaching automatically for his gun; he knew he had locked the door. Soft cursing and a loud thump followed the first noise. He snuck out of his dark room; gun in hand, and into the slightly less dark living room. He flicked the light on and trained the gun on the man who had just tripped over his living room table. Eames looked up at him, looking a little abashed.

"Did I wake you darling?"

"What the fuck Eames? What are you doing here? Again?" Arthur asked not lowering the gun. Eames pulled himself up onto his knees and smiled, then winked. Arthur glared.

"It's past 9 Arthur, you don't have to act the Pasiv agent now remember? I'm unarmed you know," Eames said pulling himself up onto his feet, wincing as he put pressure on his now bruised left leg.

"Did you not understand the one night stand concept?" Arthur asked his voice betraying his annoyance.

"Come now, really? Your willing to allow what happened last night be a one-time thing? That was bloody fantastic," Eames stepped closer and Arthur hissed at him, "Nope, don't come closer. You are a damn tease and I don't want you near me. Now would you kindly leave?"

Eames merely laughed at Arthur's comment and stood still causing Arthur to unconsciously tighten his grip on his gun.

"Arthur I'm merely here to offer you another few hours of mind numbing debauchery, and for free tonight," Eames said straightening his shirt out. When Arthur didn't budge Eames lowered and voice and purred, "What do you say you let me suck you off and finger you till you can't stand it anymore, then pound you into the bed till we're both exhausted?"

"Your not just here for sex Eames. You know it and I know it. You're here to weasel information out of me so you can plan your next attack or whatever. That isn't going to happen. Leave… now," Arthur played the cool agent but he knew Eames had seen him swallow heavily when Eames had been talking. Eames had a filthy mouth and Arthur could feel his cock swelling between his legs at the mental image.

"Well you've caught me Arthur. That is one of my intentions but as you no doubt know I already have my sources in your company. I don't need anything from you. If I get it, I won't toss the information away but you have just as much of a chance of finding information out of me, as I have with you. Think about it Arthur, how many people get to be privy to the fucked out mind of Eames the rebel leader? All of that pillow talk your sure to connive out of me."

Arthur thought about what Eames had said, glaring at him while he did_. Damnit it makes sense_, Arthur thought to himself. He'd do more for his career by spying than by bringing Eames in but there was no way that Cobb or Saito would sign off on this assignment. He would have to do it under the radar of both men and if he were caught he'd lose everything. Hell if Cobb found out he'd probably shoot Arthur in the head without a second thought. If Arthur could find out where the rebel base was, or who Eames' informants in the government were, he'd have a clear way up to the top, a sure way to climb the corporate ladder. What if Eames' did end up getting information from him though? Unlikely but possible. It was risky but worth it? Staring at Eames contemplating, Arthur couldn't help but let his eyes travel to Eames' bottom lip. Eames was worrying it between his teeth, a look of eager apprehension on his face. Eames was only wearing a wife beater, exposing his broad tattooed shoulders and collarbone. Mental images of the night before flashed before his eyes and Arthur knew he was lost.

"Shit," Arthur hissed through his teeth and lowered his gun.

* * *

One hour later

"Why do I keep letting you convince me into bed?" Arthur asks Eames slightly out of breath. Lowering himself off of Arthur and onto the bed beside him, Eames took off his condom and tossed it in the bin beside the bed. Eames hummed contentedly and scratched absentmindedly at his head, siphoning his fingers through his hair. He was breathing hard and sweat glistened on his skin.

"Hmm, Arthur, you don't allow anyone to convince you to do anything you don't want to do in the first place. Your much too stubborn," Eames says with a self satisfied smile. Arthur was once again startled at how much Eames knew about him. Arthur knew he'd have to start upping his own investigation into Eames because as it stood, Eames was winning the information battle. Arthur started a mental checklist of things to get from Eames in the near future.

1. How the hell does he get all of his information, particularly about me?

2. Where is the rebel base?

3. How does he do that thing with his tongue?

Number three was mostly for himself, not his private investigation but that was beside the point. He had now had sex with Eames three times and really if he was going to justify this, he'd have to start learning how to do some serious conniving. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't get involved with Eames just for lust relief. This was about work, this was for the greater good, and ultimately, this was for Arthur's future.

Eames was smart and wouldn't simply answer Arthur's questions outright. He'd have to win the answers. Arthur was certain that Eames' main goal in this… Arthur stopped mid thought. _What was this? It wasn't a relationship. Fuck buddies? Nope they weren't buddies. Friends with benefits? Well that's just stupid. Lovers? That seemed too intimate and stable. Mortal enemies with benefits? They weren't quite mortal enemies and that sounded all together too dramatic. Enemies that found each other attractive and challenging enough to fuck? Sounded ridiculous, how could you possible introduce someone under that title. Enemies who fucked each other senseless and meanwhile tried to get information out of the other in order to crush the opposing organization that they represented? Much too long but getting closer to the truth. Doesn't matter. Anyway_, Eames' main goal was the game. Eames was having fun, toying, playing. Arthur was more than willing to match him and play his head games to get what he wanted. He knew ultimately he'd win.

* * *

The next few days were normal for Arthur. He woke up at 7, got ready, went to work, came home and went to bed. Fischer Jr. ignored his two body guards like usual, unless he deemed them interesting in the moment. Cobb worried and brooded like usual and Arthur went back into his normal humdrum routine, like usual. He had always been okay with normal. He loved going about the usual. It was stable and comfortable a complete opposite of how he had grown up. Normal meant three meals a day and not having to worry about where he would be sleeping that night. This routine had been his normal for six years now, so why was normal suddenly so extremely boring and, how cliché, lonely.

Eames didn't show up again after that second night. He'd cleaned up again and slipped out while Arthur laid still shaking from the intense bout of active sex. It had been six days and Arthur was starting to think that maybe Eames wouldn't come back. Not that he cared. He wasn't waiting or anything. It wasn't like he spent his time in the shower replaying Eames' tight ass in his mind while he gripped himself tight. He definitely hadn't come just thinking about the sharp bites, deep moans and wide, muscled bulk that pressed him firmly into his bed as Eames had made Arthur fuck himself on his wide strong fingers. Arthur didnt' constantly think about how his own slim long fingers just didn't fill him or press the same button's that Eames' had. Who was he kidding, not even Arthur could lie to himself about how much he wanted Eames in his bed at night. How much he longed for the danger and aggression that Eames carried in his stance. ARthur missed the challenge in Eames' eyes and the slow curling smile that dared Arthur to just try and fight him.

* * *

Seven nights after the day in the desert, Inception led another attack on Fischer/Morrow property. This time they attacked a research facility stealing thirty Orbs. Arthur wasn't directly involved in the investigation and it gave him malicious pleasure to watch his competitors struggle with trying to get leads on Eames. The Pasiv team that was in charge of the investigation was two of Arthur's least favorite of his coworkers. Morgan and James had been in the training program when Arthur had. Both of them were older than him and had relentlessly hazed the street boy who had joined their ranks. The mistreatment had continued into the work place and Arthur was constantly having to remind himself that killing co-workers was a sure way to get passed for promotion. Arthur knew that when it came time for Saito to promote someone, that he would be in direct competition with these two ruthless men. It gave Arthur a bright dimpled smile to hear the two men bitch and moan about they couldn't get a single lead on Eames. The smile was wiped off of his face when he heard that Morgan and James had gotten a lead into the whereabouts of Eames. The lead was the capture of the infamous boy-escort, the lady-killer himself, Cyan, the rumored young lover of Eames the rebel leader.


	8. Slip Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Inception nor any of its characters.

Warnings/Rating: M - Graphic M/M Slash relationships/violence/language

Thanks to Reviewers: LottaCharlene, Lala, Butterflylover7143

**This story is for Adults Only. Seriously, minors not welcome.**

This is based in an alternate universe not connected with the brilliant movie Nolan made sans the characters. Enjoy please R&R

**Note: Okay, I know this is late and short but I have good reasons for both. I had this Chapter and the next all written out and then my computer shut down and I lost it all. Well that kind of killed the joy of writing it the second time and it took allot longer and I wasn't able to get the second part of this the way I liked it, so you'll just have to be patient.**

**Also I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone has the time and patience to deal with a neurotic writer.**

Title of chapter from song Slip Kid by Anvil & Franky Perez, which is the theme song of this chapter.

**There be serious Adult Material within, please don't read if you are not 18 or are offended by graphic depictions of violence.**

**Opposite Direction**

Ch. 8

Slip Kid

Eames was an idiot. Complete and utterly stupid, stupid, stupid, that's what he continued to repeat to himself as blood ran down his face and into his eyes. He tried to blink the blood away but the flow was continuous. He wished not for the first time that night that his arms hadn't been so tightly bound behind his back. Ignoring the blinding pain in his body as he was once again kicked in the ribs, Eames continued his self-deprecating tirade in his head.

Eames had known that his posturing as Cyan would eventually call attention to the young escort from the Pasiv agents but he'd dealt with the agents before. Mostly they just slapped him around a bit in some safe house interrogation room, being all intimidating and maybe demanded a blowjob. Then, believing the fearful tears and fear-driven guileless babble Cyan spilled about his innocence and rectitude concerning the rebels, allowed the boy to go on his way.

So when he had been on his way to visit a client, in the guise of Cyan and had been grabbed by two agents, he hadn't been all that worried. He recognized the mom tattoo on the one agent's arm as the agent who had been with Newman a week ago. He didn't get a good look at the other agent before a hood was pulled forcefully over his head and thrown into the back of some sketchy van. It was well known that when the Pasiv agents wanted to interrogate you they took you to their various safe houses around the city. This way they could do whatever they wanted to off the books so to speak. Torture was officially looked down upon of course but that didn't stop the Pasiv agents from their off the books activities in the off site interrogation rooms.

Eames was pleased with himself that his plan had worked, that the agent had heard him bragging about Eames and that he was now in the position to cement his status and put his plan into effect. He'd prepared to give his rehearsed speech to the agents when they got him into the safe house interrogation room, "Sirs please, I don't know where Eames is, I swear. We meet in a different hotel every time he calls me. No I don't know his number. Yes you can have my cell phone but Eames' number is untraceable. No he doesn't have a pattern to when he calls. I'll give you a call the next time he contacts me I promise," but the words never left his mouth.

The men had bound his hands behind his back in the van on the way over to the house and Cyan had been manhandled into the interrogation room. One of the men shoved him forward, pulling the hood from his head with a jerk. Cyan had stumbled slightly before turning towards the agent to start his speech, tears in his big eyes, when the agent punched him in the mouth with brass knuckles. The powerful blow snapped his mouth shut and forced his body to spin a near one hundred and eighty degrees around. The devastating blow caused his teeth to cut open the inside of his mouth and wide gouges opened on his lips and cheek where the brass knuckles had struck. The blow splattered blood and tissue across the room. He let out a surprised yelp of pain and fell to the floor, hitting his mangled face on the ground. He was kicked in the ribs and flipped over onto his side by the force of the kick. The second agent pulled him roughly from the floor by his bound hands and collar, laughing when Cyan cursed in pain. The man held onto his bound wrists with one giant hand and the other on the back of his collar. The other agent, the one with the mom tattoo and long yellow hair punched him in the face again.

"Please, I don't know anythin..." Cyan tried to say through the blood in his mouth but was backhanded.

"Shut-up filth. We didn't ask if you knew anything did we?" The agent holding him moved his hand from Cyan's collar to his hair, pulling harshly, forcing his face up. The blonde agent punched him in the kidney, and Cyan cried out in pain. The angle of his head forced all of the blood in his mouth to go directly down his throat and he was essentially drowning in his own blood. He coughed and struggled against the hands that held him. A shot to his diaphragm stopped his breathing entirely for a full five seconds before he was able to breathe again and the blood continued to run into his throat. Gasping and choking, Cyan knew he wouldn't actually drown on the amount of blood that was in his mouth but the feeling of drowning was enough to throw him into panic. He feebly pulled against the man holding him but the cruel fingers held on tighter. Finally, when Cyan thought he might pass out from panic, the hand let go of his hair and Cyan quickly coughed the blood out of his mouth and onto his feet.

Eames knew he was in serious trouble now. These two agents weren't messing around. It wasn't very often that Eames totally misread a situation and he had seriously screwed the pooch on this one. As pain rocked his body from a shot to his stomach, Eames struggled mightily to keep up his disguise using the Duplicity Orb. Changing your physical features required a serious amount of mental strength. Eames needed to convince these two men that he was harmless if he was going to make it out of here and that required keeping all of his other personalities in the background. He mentally suppressed Eames and concentrated on Cyan, hoping his charm and naivety would be enough to get him through this situation alive.

"Such a pretty mouth," the agent behind him said, hot breath in his ear.

"Not anymore," the other agent laughed, punching him in the jaw again. A voice in his head demanded Cyan to fight back, to spit the bloody saliva coating his mouth into the bully's face.

_'I'll kill them, let me out and I'll rip them apart,'_ the voice said vehemently in his head.

_'Shut-up, you're going to ruin everything,'_ a calm logical voice argued back.

Cyan completely ignored the argument in his head and tuned out his physical surroundings, allowing his chin to fall forward on his chest, as he struggled within himself for a moment, allowing Cyan to take over completely. If any other personality came out now, he'd be dead. Once assured that he was in control of his physical appearance and mental attitude Cyan allowed tears to pour from his eyes and a whimper fell from his busted lips. Blows from the agent continued to connect with his torso and face. He hoped the agents knew enough about human physiology to avoid him dying from internal bleeding.

The fists continued to rain down on his body, splitting skin and spattering blood. When the blows finally stopped, a fearful sob escaped his lips as the second agent, who had dark eyes and short dark curls, threw him against the wall. Cyan bounced off but was caught by the throat by the darker agent. He squirmed and clawed at the fingers around his windpipe, barely feeling the blonde agent forcefully strip him of his pants and tear his shirt away. Cyan fought to escape the two men who were his captors, flailing uselessly but black crept into the corners of his vision and he felt his body begin to slacken. Cyan wasn't a warrior he didn't stand a chance against these two trained heavies.

Just before his senses left him completely the grip on his throat eased and he gulped life saving air into his lungs.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had tucked his duplicity orb into the pocket of his underwear and prayed, for more than one reason, that the men didn't decide to strip him completely naked.

The agent supporting him let go of his throat and Cyan fell heavily to the floor, blood dripping down into his eyes from a gash in his forehead. He coughed violently and blinked back more tears. Every cough filled his body with wracking pain. With a final kick to Cyan's ribs, the two men turned and walked from the room, leaving Cyan, mostly naked, cold and bloody. The silence in the room around him was drowned by the cacophony of noise in his head.

_'You really are pathetic,' _the voice accused in his head.

_'Shut-up, you would have gotten us killed,' _Cyan retaliated, curling tightly into his bruised ribs, holding them tightly.

_'No, you are the one who's going to get us killed. You can't allow people to push you around like that, to use you like that. Or do you like being used? You are nothing more than a whore…' _the spiteful voice in his head was interrupted by a much more calm one, _a whore who's gotten us more information than we ever dreamed of getting from a mercenary like you._

_'Hmm, you never let me try my plan. I still think that pulling those men apart piece-by-piece would have worked. This stupid subterfuge plan isn't going to get us the results we need. I still think we should just burn the palace down, with Fischer Sr. and all his minions inside,' _the mercenary snarled.

_We already discussed this; we aren't going to change now. Our plan is harder and it'll take longer but ultimately it's what will work to create the kind of society we want. We aren't going to exchange one dictatorship for another, _logic argued back. Various other voices argued back, either for or against the plan for hours until at last Eames finally stepped in and shut them all down. '_We have already made the plan and enacted it. This is a hiccup, nothing more. Cyan will get us out of here and then the plan will continue the way it was designed to.'_

All of the voices were silenced by the sound of footsteps outside the cell they were in. Cyan quickly took back over and huddled into the wall. His body was shivering with shock and cold. He knew that whatever happened next wouldn't be pleasant but he knew he had the strength and determination to make it through. He took a deep shuddering breath as the door was pushed open and prepared himself to make it through whatever lay in store for him.

All of the voices were silenced by the sound of footsteps outside the cell they were in. Cyan quickly took back over and huddled into the wall. His body was shivering with shock and cold. He knew that whatever happened next wouldn't be pleasant but he knew he had the strength and determination to make it through. He took a deep shuddering breath as the door was pushed open and prepared himself to make it through whatever lay in store for him.

**So I have a bunch more written up on the torture continued from this ch. But wasn't sure if people wanted to read it. The violence is rather intense and somewhat sexual in nature sometimes. Maybe if enough people say they want to read it I'll add a chapter but if not I'll leave it as is and move on. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
